The New Forbidden -Lily and Scorpius-
by HPfanfictions231
Summary: Lilys hung up on Lorcan Scamander, but she also loves Scorpius who is determined to keep her with him and away from that Scamander boy. He just won't give up on the girl he has loved since third year that Easy. And what happens when Lilys over Lorcan and he turns crazy?
1. Friends

Lily Luna Potter ran up to her bedroom, feeling frustrated and furious. She couldn't believe Teddy would just take off like that without a goodbye. He'd been like a brother to her his whole life, and now he just runs off with some muggle girl, to live in the muggle world? Lily thought it was nice to find someone who made him happy, but an owl every now and then would be nice. It was christmas, and she'd owled him to wish him a happy one, and received no reply. And this wasn't the only thing that frustrated her beyond belief. It was also the fact that her boyfriend, the 8 years older than her, Lorcan Scamander, had just dumped her for her other cousin, 22 year-old Lucy, and showed up to the christmas party with her! Lily never truly cared for Lucy, as Lily was very family oriented, and Lily thought Lucy was a bitch for not caring about anyone in her family, except for herself. When Lily was raging to herself, that's when she heard a small knock on her door. "Who is it?" she snapped.

The door opened slightly and she saw the blonde haired, blue eyed boy who was her brothers best friend. She sighed, "I'm sorry, Scorpius. What's up?" But truth was she was surprised to see him at her door, they'd never really talked, apart from being on the same Gryffindor quidditch team since Lilys second year.

"Well, erm, your mum said she wanted you down for the rest of the party," Scorpius told her, shyly.

She wanted to tell him that he could tell her mother that she should just not except her to come down and she'd have to deal with it, but, she didn't know Scorpius that well. She just smiled and started walking down the stairs with him. "So," she said, trying to break the awkward silence, "You're going to be in your last year at hogwarts?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah."

"We'll miss you on the quidditch team. What do you want to be?"

"Auror," he mumbled.

Lily smiled brightly, "That's what I want to do, also!"

Lily swore she saw Scorpius' expression brighten for a moment, but then he just put his hands in his pockets, "I'm sure you know that's what Albus wants to do, and what James already does. Maybe we can all work together."

She smiled at the thought, "That'd be nice."

As soon as they got down the stairs, Scorpius waved and walked over to Albus and James, who just happened to be talking about Auror training. Lily made her way over to the drinks, and snuck a few sips of the firewhiskey, that burned her throat, she got tapped on the shoulder.

"Careful, Potter, wouldn't want mummy and daddy noticing their little gal is drinking, would we?" Lorcan smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned around to see Lorcan standing directly behind her, "Get away from me," She mumbled.

"Don't be like that, Lily."

"You left me for my cousin!"

"Not true! She's only my date as a friend here, I didn't have anyone else to go with!"

"I smell lies."

"I'm not a liar, Lily."

"Then how come you dumped me then asked her to be your date the same exact day?"

"Because you were supposed to be my date, it was only five days ago, and I figured only the most undesirable girl wouldn't be taken," He told her, aiming to make her laugh.

Lily did not crack a smile. "I'm not taken, am I that undesirable?"

"No, Lily, of course not."

"Then why did you dump me?"

"Because I thought you were too young."

"Im 16, almost 17."

"Yeah, and I'm nearly 25! But i've realized that it doesn't matter to me anymore!" He said, pulling her close by her waist, "All that matters is you."

"People are watching, and your dates probably waiting," Lily mumbled.

"My dates gone, and I don't care."

"You will if you don't want the hell hexed out of you," and she shoved him off her, just as James came over.

James glared at Lorcan, putting on arm around Lily, "Everything alright, Lils?"

"Yeah," she told him, "Everything fine."

James eyed her suspiciously, then gave Lorcan a warning look and walked away, still watching them carefully, as was Albus and Scorpius.

Lily couldn't take Lorcans moves at her anyone, she she quietly went outside to sit down and get some fresh air, she was joined by James. "Something up with you and that guy?" He asked, surprisingly hiding his anger.

Lily managed to laugh convincingly, "James, he just got drunk and wanted to dance, I didn't feel like it so i shoved him," she shrugged, looking to her brother, "I'd tell you if there was. The only reason I am out here is because it's too crowded in there for me, you know i've never been fond of crowds."

James, feeling relieved and reassured, gave Lily a one armed squeeze, and went back inside. Lily just stared up at the stars, taking in how beautiful her back yard really was; clear view of the sky, forest surrounding their fence, and a small creek that ran just through the middle of the yard, giving it a peaceful sound, too. She started drifting off to sleep, then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, she jumped.

"Sorry," Scorpius told her, "Didn't mean to scare you, just thought I'd come make sure you were alright. Are you?"

"Listen, Scorpius," she began, "I don't know you that well, and if I told you what was wrong you'd think I was a total freak, last thing I need the quidditch team hearing about it."

Scorpius smirked, "You've officially admitted something was wrong. Tell me, or I could go get your brothers. . "

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Lily yelled, letting laughter consume her voice, "I can't believe you'd do that!"

He smiled, "I may be in Gryffindor, but that doesn't mean I can't be sly."

Lily, laughter still threatening to pour out of her, smiled. She had not felt this good in a while. "Sit down, Malfoy."

Scorpius chuckled and took a seat next to Lily, "So, what's wrong, Ginger?"

Lily looked at him, laughing again, "I can say that's a new one, never been called that by you before."

"Consider it a new nickname."

Lily couldn't help but let a big smile slide on her face. She hadn't been this happy and relaxed in such a long time. When Teddy moved away, she was depressed for months. When she was with Lorcan, It was always something. Being with Scorpius just made her smile. "I had a boyfriend, he thought I was too young, he took my cousin as a date to here, now he wants-" Lily stopped when she realized she had said too much, still confused about why she was telling this all to him.

Scorpius just kept staring up at the sky, as the realization hit him, "He wants you back? Lorcan wants you back, correct?"

Lily nodded, "Don't tell anyone, please."

"Of course not, Ginger. Everything you tell me is strictly confidential."

Lily smiled again at her new nickname, she liked it, it had a sort of ring to it that appealed to her. _I could get used to being friends with Scorpius Malfoy._


	2. He likes you

Lily skipped down the stairs the next morning, looking happier than usual. She started making breakfast around 6 am, and when she heard her her brother come out around 6:30, she yelled, "Morning, James!" Cheerfully.

James, who had always been the morning person of the family, was pleasantly surprised, "Didn't expect to see you until around noon, like usual," James teased, noticing her unusual good mood, "What's got you so happy?" James asked, as Lily gave him a cup of tea.

She shrugged, "Had a nice time at the party last night!"

"Funny," James replied, sipping his tea, "Mum had to drag you out of your room, didn't she?"

"Mmhm."

"What's up with you Lily?"

She laughed, "You don't like seeing your little sister happy, do you?"

"I do, it's just so rare to see you in a mood when you aren't seriously grumpy," He teased her.

"Funny, James, it's rare not to see you with a new girl attached to your side everyday," Lily teased him back, openly laughing as she said it.

"Speaking of my love life, anything going on in yours."

"No."

"I doubt that."

Lily turned around and raised her eyebrow at her brother, "Why would you say that, James?"

"Oh, I don't know. Famous Harry Potters daughter, Beautiful -" James caught himself and looked wide eyed at Lily, who smiled then burst out laughing.

"You called me beautiful!"

"I, uh, But, I. . . " James was lost for words, of course he thought his sister was amazing, but he never said anything that lead her to believe he did.

Lily giggled a little then pecked him on the cheek, "If it helps, you aren't too bad looking youself."

"You just notice that, Lily?"

"Oh, you are so -"

Lily stopped when she saw Scorpius walking into to kitchen, and flashed a smile his way, "Scorpius? What are you still doing here?" She meant for it to come out as if she was questioning him, but it came out more as she was flirting with him, her voice low and sweet, as she still eyed him.

"I kinda fell asleep on the couch," Scorpius admitted, "But i'd better be getting home -"

"No!" Lily shouted, in more of a panic voice than she had meant to, earning her a raise eyebrow from James and a smirk from Scorpius. She pulled herself together and smiled, "I mean, you mustn't leave now, stay for some breakfast?"

Scorpius smiled at Lily. That dazzling smile of his, but he wasn't dazzled by his smile, he was dazzled by Lilys, "If that's alright."

"Of course it is," Lily assured him. She continued making breakfast as James and Scorpius talked of Auror training and adventures, Lily listened in, fascination. As she revealed to Scorpius, being an Auror is her dream. She always loved hearing James' stories he'd bring back from work about his exciting wrap up on a case. She gave both the boys breakfast and sat down to eat herself, noticing nobody else was up, "Where is everybody?" Lily asked, cutting up her egg.

James shrugged, "Probably have hangover from the party last night," he Grinned, "Especially Albus. Oh, Lily, you should have seen him. Him and Scorp, both! They were chatting away about Hogwarts girls, when Albus stood up on a table and proclaimed his love for Kelly Goyle! Then for some reason," He turned towards Scorpius, remembering, amused and curious, "He got livid a Scorpius! What on earth did you tell him, Scorp?!"

Scorpius eyes widened and he put down his plate, "Crap," he mumbled. He didn't want to leave after Lily had make breakfast for him and hurt her feelings, but he knew if he stayed, he was dead meat, "Nothing, really."

"C'mon, Scorpius, you can trust us!" James urged him.

Thats when Scorpius turned around, and saw Albus on the stairs. Hair all messed up, some of it standing straight up and some plastered on his face. He held his stare at Scorpius as he walked to the table, he still held his glare as he sat down.

Scorpius felt like Albus' eyes were starring deep into his soul, "Man, chill."

"How can I chill after what you told me?!" Albus screamed. Lily shushed him and whacked him on the side on the head, But Albus seemed unphased.

"Listen, mate -"

"I am not your mate!"

" I understand why you're upset, but -"

"Actually, i'm not upset about why you think. I'm upset because you've known since third year and haven't told me!"

"Oh, so you're just upset I kept a secret from you?" Scorpius asked, obviously feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Yes," Albus grumbled, realizing he sounded really childish and looked down, "It makes it worse since it involves my -"

Scorpius banged on the table, "Albus!" He hissed, "Don't even!"

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Why can't you tell us, Albus? We're only your siblings? Well, if you want we can kick Lily out." James said, earning him a piece of toast to be thrown at him from Lilys plate.

"No, it isn't my secret to tell," Albus said, smiling at Scorpius, finally taking his best friends side again.

Scorpius sighed in relief, staying quiet. But he noticed how much Lily eyed him; he feared that she knew. He couldn't take her beautiful brown eyes locking on him, making fire go up inside him, "I gotta go, thanks for breakfast, Lily," He said, not looking up or making eyes contact with anyone.

"We had a perfectly fine conversation last night, and he was fine this morning until you showed up, Albus!" Lily said, raging, angry, beat red.

Albus smirked at his sister, "Of course you had a fine conversation last night."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily snapped.

"Oh, nothing, just I know something that you do not."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's about you, ya - " Albus put his head in his hands, wishing he could take back those last words, "Don't say anything to him," Albus finally mumbled to a shocked Lily, and James, "He will murder me."

"I wont say anything, if you tell me exactly what you meant." Lily said, trying to bribe Albus.

"Lily, don't do this to me," groaned Albus.

"I'm sure I can go find Scorpius -"

"He likes you! He's liked you since third year! Are you happy now, Lily?!" Albus announced to a now smiling Lily and even more shocked James.

"Good to know," Lily said, as she had to suppress to biggest smile she's every wanted to smile as she ate her breakfast.

* * *

The next week, Lily saw and heard nothing of Scorpius and was slightly disappointed. That was, until she heard a knock on her door exactly a week since she had last seen Scorpius. She opened to door gloomily, but brightened up when she say Scorpius standing in the doorway. She embraced him in a big hug, but then remembered he didn't know she knew of his feeling and lets go. "Uh, Hi," she said, awkwardly.

He smiled at her, leaning against the doorway "So, Ginger, you all packed?"

_Stop looking so hot, Malfoy. _"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"Um, we're going back to Hogwarts, and we have to leave in two hours?"

"Crap! I spaced!" And Lily immediately begun packing, as Scorpius stood in the doorway, "What?" she asked him, "Why are you even here?"

Scorpius shrugged, "My parents are out of tow, Albus insisted that I ride to the Hogwarts express with all you guys, and that you, him, and I must sit in the same compartment," he rolled his eyes, not convincingly, "Not sure what his deal is."

As Lily packed, and Scorpius left, she kept a small smile on her face, _sure you don't know, Malfoy. _


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Once on the Hogwarts express, Lily, Albus, Scorpius, Rose and Hugo all sat in the same compartment. There was no need for them all the crowd into one compartment, as the train wasn't very full, but they all enjoyed sitting together. Albus, Rose, and Hugo all talked about their fascinating Christmas breaks. How Rose and Hugo had left the Christmas party early to go meet their girlfriend and boyfriend, how Albus was still laughing over the fact he'd stood up on a table during the party and proclaimed hi love for a girl, who wasn't even there. But, Lily as Scorpius both sat silent, looking down into their laps. Suddenly, Albus whispered to Hugo and Rose, and all three announced they had to go to the bathroom at the same time. Scorpius looked up to Albus, red and shaking his head lightly, Lily just chuckled under her breath and smiled to herself.

"Excited to get back?" Lily asked Scorpius, about a minute after the others had left.

Scorpius nodded. "Mhm."

Lilys smile widened, finding something they both had in common, "I can't wait for our quidditch game in a couple of weeks against Hufflepuff!"

Scorpius smiled also, "Badgers are always easy to beat."

"Hey, I have friends in Hufflepuff, don't go underestimating them, they will kick some ass if needed."

"Oh, I know. Believe me," He paused, "Why do you assume they all left us here?"

Another smile crept up on Lilys face, "I don't know."

"What aren't you telling me, Ginger?"

"What aren't you telling me, Malfoy?"

Scorpius stopped, he looked to Lily and the adorable smile she had on her face. She couldn't know, could she? Albus promised to keep his mouth shut. And if she knew, she would surely confront him, wouldn't she? Unless she didn't care about his feelings for her and was ashamed he even looked at her, Scorpius turned red from embarrassment, "I have to go to the bathroom too, Lily," And stood up without looking at her.

Lily stood up, grabbing his wrist and looking straight in his eyes, "Wait."

Scorpius knew this was his only chance to ask Lily what he had been working up the courage to do without the eyes of a million students looking down on them, "Willyougotohogsmeadewithme?"

"Huh? Scorp, I didn't catch that."

Scorpius took a deep breath, smiling as his eyes looked to her, his heart beating so fast he thought it might come racing out of his chest, "Will you go to hogsmeade with me, our next trip?"

Lily gently let go of his wrist and smiled, "I would love to, Scorpius."

They both just stood there for a minute, looking into eachothers eyes, Scorpius was beaming. He couldn't believe he'd just done what he'd been waiting four years to do. He had an urge to kiss her, but he told himself to take it slow, they weren't even together, they were just going on a date.

They both quickly sat down as Rose, Hugo, and Albus entered the room, grinning, Lily rolled her eyes, "Extendable ear, I take it?"

"Yes," Albus said, still grinning, "Works great, too!"

Lily blushed as Rose sat next to her and they chatted away about how to make the most of their last stretch of their last year at Hogwarts together. Albus and Hugo talked about how they could rise hell the rest of the school year. But Scorpius, he stayed silent. Smiling, and sneaking occasional glances at the beautiful Lily. How her Wavy red hair fell around her shoulders perfect, nearly to her waste, and how her sparkling brown eyes stood against her pale skin so well. Once, Albus looked at him when he was looking at her, and he kept his head looking in his lap for the rest of the ride, but never wiped the tiny smile off his face.

Once Lily got off the train, she was basically attacked by her two best non-family friends, Gryffindor Kelly Goyle and Hufflepuff Alexandria Morshon. Lily almost was knocked over at the impact, but she still laughed, "Alex, Kelly, i've missed you!" Lily exclaimed to her best friends.

"You wouldn't of had to miss us, had you not left for christmas! It's was a blast here," Seeing Lilys exasperated face, Alexandria quickly added, "But don't worry, we understand why you left!"

The girls then all linked arms and made their way to the great hall for dinner, first taking Lily to her dorm so she could drop off the books she'd packed to study over break. When they got to the great hall, Alexandria sat down at the gryffindor table with her friends, getting glares from other gryffindors, but ignoring it. "So," Alexandria began, "You know who left off the staff over christmas break?"

"Who?" Lily asked, still chewing on a peice of bread.

"Filch! He broke his back or something, not important, but he is gone!"

Lily laughed, she'd always hated him. He seemed to have it out for everyone, but her family seemed to be his main victims, "That's horrible he hurt himself, but that's great! No more having to worry about getting caught by him, huh?"

"His replacement arrived just last night!" Kelly added, "I think you will be pleasantly surprised at our new caretaker."

"Who is it?" Lily asked, curiously.

"Turn around and find out," Alexandria told her, smiling, She remembered how depressed she got after Teddy moved away, and couldn't wait to see her reaction to knowing he would be working at Hogwarts everyday.

Lily turned around, and tears of happiness immediately flowed down her face as she got up and hugged Teddy tightly, "I thought you had a girlfriend in the muggle world, what are you -"

"Fiance," Teddy interrupted Lily proudly, "And we want you to be in the wedding this summer."

Lily could feel more tears running down her eyes as she hugged Teddy even tighter and told him yes. He sat down with her, and told her that they decided to move to the wizarding world, in a house near lilys, so that when they had children, they could grow up around magic. As Teddy and Lily finished talking, Teddy went off to do some work and Lily, Alexandria, and Kelly made their way out of the great hall. Alexandria waved to the two girls and they split up and she went for the Hufflepuff common room.

"So, Lils, I have to ask you something, that may be awkward," Kelly started, looking down at her feet. "So, Um, I sorta maybe kinda might like your brother a lot," She mumbled.

Lily shrugged, smiling, "I'm not blind, kel. I've known. And he likes you too, kel."

Kellys eyes brightened at Lilys words, "Really?! Are you sure?!"

Lily laughed as she proceeded to tell her how she had been informed by James that Albus stood on a table, confessing his love for her, which made Kellys face turn as red as Lilys hair, "So yeah," Lily finished, laughing, "I'm pretty sure."

As they walked into the common room, Kelly saw Albus sitting on a couch next to Scorpius. She looked to Lily Nervously, "Lily -"

Lily laughed as she nudged her friend, "Go."

So as Kelly started making her way towards Albus, Lily noticed he started running his hand through his hair and hit Scorpius, mumbling something to him, Lily just rolled her eyes. _How typical of him . . _She then saw Scorpius standing up and moving towards her, she felt her cheeks burn as she walked towards him, also, "Hey!" She said, brightly.

"Hey yourself, Ginger. I got sent over here because Albus has to impress kelly and can't with 'a Malfoy like me hanging around', were his exact words," Scorpius laughed, shaking his head. "Anyways, it is nice to be back."

"Yeah, it is! You coming to quidditch practice tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, you know how much I love knocking people off brooms, See you then, " He winked as he headed back to Albus as Kelly headed towards Lily, grabbed her wrist, and ran upstairs to her dorm with her.

"Lily!" Kelly squealed as soon as she got them both into the dorm and shut the door behind her, "He's going to go to hogsmeade with me! Like a date!" But, her smiled faded as she made a sudden realization, "Oh, Lily, I know we always have gone together, you aren't upset, are you?" she asked, her voice coming out as a scared whisper.

Lily laughed as she told her friend, "Of course not! I have a date myself, don't worry about it!"

A sly smiled came across Kellys face as she raised her eyebrows, "You forgot to mention this piece of information. Who's the lucky guy?"

Lilys cheeks turned red, "Um, you know, Just Scorpius -"

"SCORPIUS MALFOY?! THE HOTTEST GUY IN SCHOOL BESIDES ALBUS?!"

Lily gave kelly a look, "One, remember Al is my brother and i don't find him hot, And two, it's just a date, what's the big deal."

"The big deal is you've always liked him!"

"I most certainly have not!" Lily said, stomping her foot in defense.

"C'mon, I play on a quidditch team with you two! I see the way you guys looked at each other."

Lily sat down on her bed, her cheeks hot and arms crossed, "Not true."

"He's your boyfriend now, so -"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lily said, quickly, "We're just going on a date."

"Like theres a diffrence."

"Actually, there is a big difference!" Lily said, letting herself laugh with her best friend. The rest of that night, Lily and Kelly talked of their dates and how excited they were for the next week at hogsmeade, as they drifted off to sleep, Lily, with a smile on her face said, "He isn't my boyfriend . . . . yet."

**Ah, that didn't seem too rushed and unrealistic, did it? Trying to pace it as best I can! I rewrote this chapter several times and hope it turned out alright for you guys!**


	4. Hogsmeade

When Lily woke up the day of the hogsmeade trip, she immediately spread out her wardrobe, trying desperately to find something to wear. After a half an hour of silent indecisiveness, she pulled on a black shirt, with a red top, and converse. She looked in the mirror. Cute, but casual, which was exactly what she had been aiming for. She usually didn't wear makeup, but it took her an hour to get it done that day. She also straightened her hair, making it fall below her waist. When she was just putting in her earings, Kelly lasily awoke out of bed.

"Well look at you, pretty face," Kelly said, examining Lily, Yawning. "Why are you so pretty today?"

Lily giggled, "Hello? Hogsmeade? Dates? That ring a bell?"

"Eh, I can be ready in ten minutes."

"We leave in an hour," Lily warned. As Lily checked herself in the mirror all over, making sure she looked just right, Kelly came over to her, looking flawless, as always. Lily sighed, "I don't know how you do it, Kel."

"Years of practice, Lils."

"So, are you and Al walking down together, or are you meeting somewhere?"

"We're meeting at Honeydukes," Kelly smiled and rolled her eyes, "Candy shop, of course. You and Scorpius?"

"Meeting at the three broomsticks. What to walk down with me?"

"Got nothing better to do," Kelly said as she winked at Lily, and Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

Both the girl went down to breakfast, careful not to ruin their lipstick, and then began their journey to Hogsmeade.

Kelly started to panic as they neared hogsmeade, "Do I look alright, Lils?!"

Lily smiled, "You look fantastic," Lily had never understood why her friend was so worried about her looks. Curly black locks that fell down half way between her waist and shoulders, blue eyes that sparkled like there was no tomorrow, and a figure that basically let her wear anything she wanted and look good in it, too. Today she was wearing a hot pink tank top with black skinny jeans and lace up boots, her hair half up, and half down. As always, looked great.

Kelly smiled, relieved, "Thanks, Lils! You look amazing!" And kelly was not lying, Lily did look quite pretty.

They both reached where they would depart to go find their dates, "Good luck," Kelly told Lily while giving her a hug.

"You too, Let me know how it goes, no snogging detail included," Both the girls laughed and went their separate ways. Lilys heart beat fast as she approached the doors of the three broomsticks. She suddenly had second thoughts about it, what is she wasn't good enough for him? How would a Potter and a Malfoy ever work, anyways? But, all her fears vanished as she saw Scorpius stand up, smiling. Without further hesitation, she walked it.

"You look beautiful, Lily," Scorpius told her, taking in her appearance as he pulled out a chair for her.

Lily sat down, blushing, "You Don't look bad yourself, Scorpius."

He smiled at her, taking it in that we was really on a date with Lily Luna Potter. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you all week, I've just been so busy with newts coming up, and to be honest I was slightly intimidated by you."

Lily waved her hand, smiling, "I understand you're busy, don't even worry about it," she then raised her eyebrow, "And why I am, how you say . . . Intimidating?" She asked him, leaning back on her chair and crossing her legs as she looked at him.

_that's exactly why. _"Because, you're just so independent, beautiful, driven, kind, firm, you speak what's on you mind . . ." Scorpius trailed off, trying to think of any words that could possibly describe her, "I don't think words can begin to describe how amazing you are."

Lily smiled at him, but suddenly her smile turned into a pout as she groaned and put her head in her hands, "We need to get out of here," she mumbled.

"W-Why? Did i do something wrong!?"

"No, Scorpius, No. Lorcan is here and I don't need him to see me."

"Uh, ginger, anyone can see your hair from a mile away," he pointed out.

That's when Lily looked up at him, and grinned, "Then lets book it out of here!" She grabbed his hand, giggling as they shot through the three broomsticks and out of the door, Scorpius' hand still in hers, then reaching the busy streets and weaving between people as Lily swung herself and Scorpius into Honeydukes, laughing while out of breath.

Scorpius looked at her grinning, his hands on his knees trying to catch his own breath, yet still laughing, "What . . .Was . . .That?!"

The still laughing Lily took a deep breath, and realized everyone in the store was looking at her and Scorpius. They both stood up and suppressed their laughter, as peoples eyes just wandered elsewhere, "I didn't want him to ruin our date," she started giggling again, "But, turns out it was just made more fun!"

Scorpius laughed again, taking Lilys hand in his again, "You, Lily Luna Potter, are one fascinating girl."

"Well," Lily shrugged, "He won't find us now, will he? We may enjoy the rest of our date in peace." And they did. Skipping through shops, getting kicked out of a few along the way, and just doing the weirdest of things that earned them the glares of some older people around, but they didn't care.

It wasn't until about two hours later when Scorpius got slightly serious, "Lily," He said, nervously.

"Yes?" She answered him, brightly.

"I-I got you something," he said, bringing a necklace out of his pocket and handing it Lily, worried she wouldn't like it.

But as Lily took it in her hands, she gasped at its beauty. The Cursive 'L' that was striped with red and gold on a silver chain, Lily loved it. She looked up to Scorpius, smiling wide, "Scorpius, it's just . . It's perfect, thank you."

He smiled as her took it from her hands, and shakily lifted up her hair and put the necklace around her neck, "Not as perfect as you, Lily."

Lily smiled as she gave Scorpius a tight hug, and felt relived when she felt his strong arms wrap around her as well. When Lily looked over his shoulder, she saw a stunned Lorcan staring at them. She chose to ignore it, she would not let anything ruin this moment. As she let go of Scorpius and grabbed his hand, she asked, "Should we be getting back now?"

Ho nodded, gripping Lilys hand strongly, "We shall."

* * *

It was now the middle of february, and all Lilys friends noticed she was Happier than normal since her first date with Scorpius. And how could she not be? Teddy was back, filling in a big void in her heart. She and Scorpius were spending more time together, and they'd had study dates, (That scorpius specified, qualified as a date), More trips to Hogsmeade, late nights in the common room, and even thought they were not officially together yet, they had been going on dates for about a month, and she hoped they'd be together soon, but she was fine just dating him for right now. Albus was even taking to lily and Scorpius going on dates well, he didn't think anyone could treat his baby sister better. And even though Lorcan did owl her, she simply threw his letters away, knowing her couldn't contact her face to face. Everything was going fabulous for Lily, something she was not used to.

Scorpius smiled as he sat in the common room, waiting for Lily to come study with him. Even though she was a sixth year, and he was a seventh, Lily was smart as a whip and helped him when he needed it.

Scorpius saw Albus march down the stairs first though, a slightly mad expression on his face, his crossed his arms as he sat next to Scorpius. "They aren't coming down," Albus mumbled.

Scorpius felt his heart sink a little, but, he hid his disappointment, "Oh? Why not?"

"Because Lily, Kelly, Rose and Alexandria decided they need to have some 'girl time'. Lily sends her deepest apologies.

Scorpius laughed, remembering when Albus first found out he had feelings for Lily, at the potters christmas party.

_"I," Albus said, standing on top the coffee table, "Am in love with a miss Kelly Goyle!" He slurred badly, so half the audience was laughing as they struggled to hear what he said. He started stumbling as he backed off the table and fell on his bum._

_ Scorpius only laughed, pulling Albus close, "I have to tell you a secret," he whispered, laughing._

_ "What is it?" Albus asked, excited to be informed of this new secret._

_ "I love," he took a dramatic pause, "Lily."_

_ Albus, even in his completely drunken state, shoved Scorpius away from him, "You love, my sister?" he whispered harshly._

_ Scorpius nodded, as Albus started shouting every curse word in the book at Scorpius. Then, Ginny came over and put her hands around Albus' shoulder, that's all the was remembered by Scorpius. _

They'd come so far since then. Scorpius shrugged, "May I ask you a question Al?"

"As lng as its not about tonight herbology homework, then sure."

"How would you feel if I asked Lily to be my girlfriend?" He saw Albus' hesitation, so he quickly added, "In a couple weeks, of course, not now," Which wasn't a lie, he did want to wait for a while.

Albus considered this for a moment, then grinned turning to Scorpius, "I think that'd be great, actually. But, you hurt her, and I will hex you back into third year."

"You know I wouldn't hurt her, not even on accident, mate. It'd kill me inside."

They went on to study. But, what they didn't know was Lily had been there the whole time on the stairs, wanting to explain herself to Scorpius while she couldn't make it down. She heard everything. She smiled to herself as she made her way back up to her dorm, hoarding this new information to herself. She sat on her bed, "So, what's with this emergency meeting?" Lily asked, curiously to Rose, Lexi, and Kelly.

"Well," Alexandria said, clasping her hands together, "It has come to my attention that you both have boyfriends -"

"No," Lily interrupted her quickly, "Kelly and Albus are together, me and Scorpius are just more of going on dates to see how it works right now."

"Sorry Lily," Alexandria said, smiling, "My mistake! Ayways, I've noticed both of you have boys in your life -"

"Oh!" Kelly said, grinning, "I know the perfect boy for you!"

"Kelly, No-" Alex started.

"He's sweet, cute, ravenclaw!"

"Kells -"

"And he isn't snooty, he's like you, smart and sensitive!"

"Please, stop -"

"And he loves -"

"I'm not into guys!" Alexandria shouted out, putting her hands over her mouth as soon as she did it. "I'm sorry I never told you guys."

Lily put her hand on her friends shoulder, reassuringly, "Don't you worry, Lexi, we're just happy you told us now, right, Kelly?"

"Right," Kelly said, smiling, although she felt a twinge of guilt for going on about guys for Lexi.

"So, who do you have your eye on?" Lily asked Lexi.

Lexi paused, looking at her best friends strangely, "You guys sure this isn't too weird for you?"

"Absolutely!" Lily and Kelly said at the same times.

"Alright, well, she's actually my girlfriend now," Lexi smiled, proudly, "Rose Weasley." And she grabbed roses hand, who was blushing violently.

"But I thought . . . . Rose just visited her boyfriend on christmas . . . " Lily realized that Lexi and Rose looked slightly hurt, so she just added, "Not that i'm not happy for you, Lexi, and Rosie, I am, I just didn't know about you two . . I'm shocked."

Rose told them all, "Boy or girl doesn't matter to me. Mum and dad know. I broke up with my boyfriend when I saw him kissing another girl." She shrugged, "I've liked Lexi for a while now, Lily, i'm sorry if this makes things weird."

Lily smiled at her Rose, said "Of course not," then turned to her friend Lexi, "I always told Rose anyone hurts her and I will hex them into oblivion, same rules, doll."

And that finally got a laugh out of Lexi and Rose, and that case was closed.

**So, I have a few things to say to you lovely readers. 1. Sorry if you don't like the fact that I made Rose bisexual. Here, Rose is a strong, kind, independent, free-willed character and I thought It's be nice to show that the greatest of people don't have to be straight. Not sure what kind of response that's gonna get. And don't try to tell me it's stupid and unrelated, because it IS related, it will show up again later in the story, even though this story still wont revolve around Rose and Lexi, they will show up. 2. Hope this seemed alright for a chapter, again, stayed on track best i could, reviews are always appreciated ^_^ **


	5. Boyfriend? Finally?

In all truth, Scorpius wanted to ask Lily to be his girlfriend in a special way, and he had meant to, but with newts coming up for him his days became more consumed by homework and less consumed by Lily. All of febuary went by, then march . . And now it was April. Lily was losing hope, fast, and Scorpius could see that. He didn't want to lose her. And to top all of scorpius' mistakes off, he forgot her birthday in February. She'd told him it was fine, that she didn't even tell him, but that didn't stop him from felling bad. He thought about ways he could ask Lily to be his girlfriend, when the idea hit him: quidditch practice! It was perfect. It was the only time they got together certainly without interruptions, and Lily would think it was romantic if he could plan it big and exciting. It was going to be perfect, and Scorpius was sure of it.

He knew he had to ask Lily fast, because when Lily and Kelly were sitting in the common room, before quidditch practice a week Earlier, he'd overheard their conversation.

_"Er, Lily? You know the answer to number 8? Herbology?" Kelly asked._

_ "It's number two, obviously Kel," Lily told her, laughing._

_ "What'd I do without you, I do not know Lily."_

_ "Probably flunk out of Hogwarts and marry some random old rich wizard man and wait for him to die so you can inherit all his money."_

_ "Lily, you obviously do not know me. I'd marry him, then kill him, not wait for him to die," she rolled her eyes, then burst out laughing, "We are morbid, you know that._

_ Lily nodded._

_ "You alright, Lily?"_

_ "Yeah, why?"_

_ "You just seem upset."_

_ "I'm not."_

_ "I don't believe you."_

_ Lily smiled, "How are things with you and Al?"_

_ Kelly smiled, "Great! He wants me to meet your guys' parents this summer!" She said beaming, and noticed Lilys sad smiled, "Lily," she put her hand on Lilys arm, "He will ask you, don't worry about it Lily."_

_ "I'm not, I don't care."_

_ "You've been my best friend for six years, I know you care_."

_"Okay, so yeah, I'd like to have a boyfriend, it'd be nice, especially after we've been dating for months._

_ "If he doesn't ask you, Lily, he doesn't -"_

_ "I really like him, kel, and I don't want to end things with him. He's an amazing guy, i'm lucky to be with him, but I just don't understand why we can't really be together."_

Overhearing that conversation had scared Scorpius to his wits end, So tonight. He would ask her. She would say yes. They'd be happy. The Scamander boy would stay away. Then they could live happily ever after. Scorpius wished, but he knew it would not be that easy.

* * *

Scorpius got ready for quidditch practice, beaming. He knew what he was going to do. He knew what he was going to ask her. His parents always had a big welcome home party for him every year, and every year for the past three years they questioned him about bringing a girl. He'd ask her to go with him, chasing her in the air, but to go as his girlfriend. Flawless plan, really, but he couldn't help but have a gut feeling something would go wrong. As they walked out to the quidditch pitch, he put his arm around Lily, "Hey, sweetheart," he said.

"Well someone is awful friendly today," Lily laughed,

"I have something important to ask you."

Lilys heart skipped a beat, but she kept her cool, "And what's that?"

Right on time, literally, he'd planned this out with the whole team, the captain called for everyone to go into the air, and he winked at Lily, "Well, I guess it has to wait." and they both flew into the air.

"Potter, Malfoy, stay in the air, everyone else, on the ground!" The team captain, Kelly Goyle called.

Suddenly, flowers shot out of the ends of everyones wands and were thrown into the air, as they fell back down everyone cheered. Lily looked down, smiled and giggled, quite confused, and that's when Scorpius fly right beside Lily, so close their arms were brushing. That's when Scorpius looked down in the stands and saw lorcan. _just keep her eyes on you. Away from him, and on you. _"Lily Luna potter?" Scorpius asked her.

"Yes?" She replied her heart beating fast as she had a feeling about what was going on.

"My parents have a welcome home party for me every year, for the past few years, they've wanted me to bring home a girlfriend ," He paused, his voice got quiet, "Will you be her?"

Lily nodded with tears in her eyes and flew to the ground. Scorpius followed, and once he got off his broom, she kissed him. It was their first kiss. To them, it felt like magic exploding inside of them, everything in the world was right at the moment. As Lily broke the kiss, smiling while she looked into Scorpius' eyes, her expression turned cold and Scorpius knew.

Scorpius turned around, "What are you doing here, Scamander?"

The rest of the Gryffindor team was shocked by Scorpius' actions, "Hey, he's a respected past quidditch player since before any of us were at Hogwarts, Malfoy, lay off!" Kelly growled.

Lily turned to face her, "Talk to my boyfriend like that one more time, Goyle!"

"You wanna go, Potter?" Kelly challenged, her, "You might be able to do book work, but wand work I'd like to see you try."

Lily stared at her, unamused, "Then have fun failing out of Hogwarts, because you can do your own homework from now on."

Scorpius grabbed Lilys hand as they walked off the quidditch pitch. Though, It wasn't long before Lorcan caught up to them, "Wait!" He begged them.

Scorpius turned around, "What are you even doing here?!"

"Article, on all the quidditch teams for the daily prophet. I' interviewing everyone after the practice, you want to come back now?" Lorcan tried to reason.

"Not on your life, Scamander," Lily hissed, and with that Her and Scorpius separated, got back into their regular clothes, met each other again, held hands and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

The fact they were both holding hands was not missed by anyone, Lily smiled at this, "Anyone ever heard of privacy?" she mumbled to Scorpius, noticing the many people whispering.

"Yeah, it seems everyone cares that you are my girlfriend, Lily," Scorpius said, extremely loud.

Lily whacked him on the chest with her hand playfully, "Funny, Scor."

He smiled, "I do my best, ginger."

"I know you do."

They sat in the common room in silence for a while, Lily snuggled up to Scorpius, who knew he had homework to do, but wasn't willing to ruin this night. "Does Lorcan really work for the daily prophet?"

Lily nodded, and sighed, "I bet he is telling the truth, too. You know they always send someone in on quidditch teams," But, Lily didn't want to talk about Lysander. "Scorpius?" she asked, as something hit her.

"Yes, my love?"

She looked at him seriously, "You won't be at hogwarts next year."

Scorpius let this sink in, "You're right," he thought about it for a moment, "I'll meet you whenever i can wherever I can, okay?" He kissed her on the forehead, "And you'll have Teddy here to protect you."

Lily nodded, putting her head on Scorpius' shoulder. She drifted off to sleep, as did Scorpius. When she woke, the common room was empty, she lazily shook Scorpius, who awoke with a jolt, he looked at her, and she motioned around the common room, the kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight, Scor."

"Night, Ginger," He yawned, Making Lily look back at him as she headed to her dorm and smiled.

As Lily reached her dorm, she noticed Kelly was there, still awake. She ignored her as she changed into her pajamas and crawled under her covers. "I dated Lorcan," Lily told Kelly bluntly, "He tried to get back with me at my christmas party. That why Scorpius doesn't like him."

Kelly sat up, staring at her through the darkness in shock, "But, isn't he like twenty something?!"

Lily sighed, "Yeah, he is. twenty-five he is. I was stupid, I was just a stupid kid looking for love. And now, I think he might just still carries a torch for me."

Kelly didn't say anything for a moment, letting the awkward silence between them linger, "I'm sorry for how I blew up at at Scorpius. I guess knowing the whole story, he had a right.

Kelly couldn't see it, but Lily smiled, "Tell him that, not me. Night Kelly, I love you."

Kelly also smiled through the darkness, "Love you too, Lils. But not like I love Albus or you love Scorpius or Lexi loves Rose, just the friend kind, you know?"

Lily laughed at her friends sense of humor, she'd always loved that about Kelly. As one of the other girls in the dorm mumbled for they to shut up, both girls laid down and closed their eyes, out within five minutes.

**So maybe I did stay up super late to get one more chapter up for you guys before i disappear for likely the whole day tomorrow c: I hope this chapter was alright for you guys, starting to get into a little bit of drama so the story doesn't die down. Gotta do what you gotta do, right? Scorlily is my OTP, so that should give you a hint as to where this should be going in the future. **


	6. Party at Gryffindor!

Lily woke up and scratch, yawning loudly, causing Kelly to sit straight up and glare at her, then they both burst out laughing. Lily took in Kellys appearance; Hair that was in a bun now messed up all over her head, tired eyes, and slouching. "You look lovely this morning, Kel," Lily teased her friend.

"I have always envied how you never looked like you just woke up," Kelly said, frowning. She wasn't lying, either. Lily always woke up with her Red hair perfectly waved, as always. No left over make up running down her face, and her eyes were beautiful as they always her. Kelly groaned, "I hate you, Lily Luna Potter."

"That's mean, Kellianna Adina Goyle," Lily Laughed.

Kelly pouted at Lily, "That's not fair. You don't have a long name that's useless and ugly."

"Shut up, just shut up!" One of the girls yelled, causing them to get a pillow thrown at their face from Lily, who otherwise ignored her.

"You have a pretty name," Lily smiled as she got out of bed and grabbed her school robes.

"Oh, we have classes today, huh?" Kelly frowned.

"It's just defensive against the dark arts, only one of my favorite classes!"

Lily and kelly got ready together, then went down to breakfast together, as always. And were, as usual, joined by Scorpius Malfoy, who didn't talk much, looking stressed.

When he sat down beside Lily, she put her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong, Scor?"

"I'm just stressed because of newts, Last one is today!" Scorpius said, irritated beyond belief.

Lily gave him a squeeze, "You're smart, you'll do amazing."

"Times like this I wish I was in Ravenclaw," He mumbled.

"But," Lily started, bringing her face so close to his their noses touched, "You'd never of met me, or Albus. You'll do great, love," and she gave him a quick kiss, just as she saw Albus look over at them from directly across the table.

"I did NOT need to see that," Albus moaned.

Scorpius ignored Albus, and smiled at Lily. He always knew the right way to cheer him up. "I wouldn't trade you for the world, Ginger."

Albus and Scorpius laid on their bed in their dorms later that night, staring at the ceiling, it was Albus who spoke first, "Newts are done, and instead of hanging out with our girlfriends or have a mini party like everyone else, we are staring at our ceiling, Why?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shrugged, "I think those exams put me into shock."

"I can't deny that," Albus agreed.

"Do you suppose we should go find Lily and Kelly? After all, there are only a couple weeks at Hogwarts with them left, right?"

Albus nodded, "As long as Rose and Lexi aren't snogging, I'll be alright."

"Why?" Scorpius said defensively, he was ready to defend Rose.

"Just like I don't want to see you and Lily kiss, Rose is my cousin, Scorpius."

Scorpius sighed in relief and smiled. _Not the answer I was expecting, but glad it's the one i got._ "Should we go to the common room and see if they're there?"

Albus nodded and they made their way down to the common room, to find Lily, Kelly, Rose, Lexi, and Teddy all sitting on a couch, smiling brightly, Lily and Kelly stood up,m "Sit down, guys!" Lily beamed. Both the boys took seats and their girlfriends sat on their laps, much to Teddys amusement. He chuckled. "What?" Lily asked, curiously.

"Lily, I remeber the day you were born, and I remember the day your brother was born. It's funny to see you both almost grown with boyfriends," Teddy replied to her.

Lily smiled at him, "I'd like to see you all grown up with your fiance. When can I meet her?"

"The day you get off Hogwarts express, Lils. She'll be waiting there for me. I'll introduce you."

"Good," Lily nodded. She was very excited to meet Mariana, who Lily had been owling for months since she found that teddy and her were engaged, she already liked this girl.

"After all, you are going to be in our wedding, as something."

"Bridesmaid," Lily said, proudly.

Teddy smiled, "Really?! I take you two get along then, that's great!"

Albus faked yawning obnoxiously, "Yeah yeah, wedding, bridesmaid, got it. Anyone care this is Scorps and my own last year at Hogwarts and there's only a couple weeks left."

"We know, we've planned special things to make the most it," Lily said, simply, smiling sly to Kelly.

"Wait, what?" Scorpius and Albus asked together, both curious and confused.

Lily and Kelly both got up, turning and grinning at their boyfriends, "Kelly, I think we have homework to do, correct?" Lily asked her friend in a questioning voice.

Kelly acted falsely surprised, "Oh yes, Lily, we do, mounds of it!"

An as they both waved to their boyfriend, sly smiled on their face, they headed up to their dorms.

Teddy smiled to the scare to death boys and laughed, "You'll like it, and be pleasantly surprised," He told them as he nodded and walked off.

Albus looked to Scorpius, wide eyes, "What the bloody hell was that about?"

Scorpius shook his head, awfully dumbfounded himself, "I . . Have no idea."

Lexi and Rose giggled, struggling to keep their mouths shut.

* * *

"Hello there, beautiful," Scorpius said, as he sat down by Lily at breakfast the next morning, "Did you do something different with your hair? Because today -"

Lily laughed, "I'm not telling you anything, Scorpius."

He frowned as he looked over to Albus, who shrugged signaling no luck. "Lily, please?"

Lily turned at him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, "Listen here, Scor, my friend and I are trying really hard to make this plan special for you and Albus, and you two trying to figure out what it is is extremely disrespectful. We're trying to give you a nice surprise, and all you want to do is ruin it, right? That's not fair to Kelly and my efforts at all, it hasn't been and won't be easy at all. So I suggest you back off before I get really mad."

Scorpius put his hands in his lap and looked down in his plate, "Sorry, love."

Lily smiled cheerfully, "Don't worry, dear," she said, knowing she had won.

* * *

Over the next week, Lily and Kelly stressed to plan the surprise leaving party for Albus and Scorpius. Obviously, the only reason they were planning it was because they were their boyfriends, and wanted to make sure their last year at hogwarts was unforgettable, and what's better then a whole Gryffindor party dedicated to you leaving? Getting technical, it was because they were the only sevenths years on the Gryffindor quidditch team who were leaving, but everyone knew that was just a logical reason. No good Gryffindor is going to let that stand in the way of a party, though.

It was the night of the party, and Lily, Kelly, and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team members were setting up for the party in the common room, Except for Albus and Scorpius, who was being held after class by Professor Longbottom, who Lily begged to do for her.

Everytime Lily heard someone walk in she jumped, fearing they'd show up before they had set it up and it was all ready. But, her anxiety slowly faded as everything got set up and everyone was there. She and Kelly both saw Scorpius and Albus and they walked in, they screamed, "Ready!" And everyone blew their tiny confetti cannons into the air, it falling all over the place. The music turned on and the Party was started!

Scorpius and Albus stared around in shock, looked at the banner that said, 'Goodbye Albus and Scorpius' and all the trouble the girls had went through for them. Lily ran up to Scorpius, giving him a big kiss. As she pulled away grinning, she asked, "You like it?"

"Like it?!" Scorpius laughed, "Lily, I love it! I can't believe you did this!"

She grinned at Scorpius' reaction; It was all she could have hoped for. Beaming eyes, big smile, laughter in his voice. She knew he needed this, "Go have fun, you don't need to hang out with your old girlfriend all night," Lily told him.

He looked down at her, still beaming, "It wouldn't be a party if I wasn't with you, Ginger!"

He grabbed Lilys hand and they made their way through the crowd. Dancing, Screaming, having a fantastic time. They both had a crowd surrounding them at one point while they danced, erupting cheers when they pulled each other close and kissed. They also had Hidden some things from Georges joke shop in the food, watching as people got bloody noses, broke out in blotches, and started vomiting. Some people panicked, thinking that and epidemic was going around, but, they all rolled their eyes, relief flooding their faces when they saw Lily and Scorpius laughing to their hearts content. The party didn't completely die out until well after 2 a.m., and even then Scorpius and lily laid on the couch, sleeping in each others arms.

The night had been a perfect wrap up to the year for the both of them, as in just a week they both rode the Hogwarts express together for the last time. It was true, lily was sad to know she wouldn't have Scorpius by her side the next year, and Scorpius was worried, but, they knew it was only a year, and they could owl, visit, and make time for each other whenever they liked.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed pointless, I just thought knowing Lily and Kelly they'd want to do something special and out of the ordinary for their boyfriends before they left. Best I could do tonight, without making you wait any longer for another chapter. :)**


	7. It's tonight!

Lily, Scorpius, Albus, Kelly, Lexi, Rose, and Teddy all sat together in the same compartment on the Hogwarts express, everyone sitting close to their boyfriend or girlfriend, (Except Teddy) making the most of the last time they'd ever ride together on the Hogwarts express. They all recapped their favorite moments of the party with each others, every story more hilarious then the next, but Teddy frowned and pouted, "Why wasn't I invited?"

"You're too old, and on staff," Lily teased him, grinning.

Teddy frowned more, "I'm telling Mariana you're being mean to me."

Lily laughed, "She'll play along."

"I know she will," Teddy grumbled.

Lily turned to Scorpius, who was silent while everyone else happily chatted away about the memories they made at Hogwarts, "What's wrong, love?"

Scorpius shook his head, "I only just got you, I don't want to lose you."

Lily put her hand on his cheek and smiled, "Hey now, you know you won't lose me. Scorpius Malfoy you are the best thing that had ever happened to me, why would you think you could ever possibly get rid of me?"

But Scorpius did not smile, "Lily, we're both going to be so busy this coming year. You'll have newts, I'll have Auror training hopefully, who knows when we'll have time to see each other, what if we just. . . .Drift . . "

"I'd never let you go that easy, you know that. Besides, lets not worry now, we have the whole summer to look forward too! We can spend all the time together we want! And we have your party to look forward to. When is that, by the way?"

Scorpius mumbled, "Didn'titellyouitstonight?"

Lily giggled, "You know I can't understand you when you talk like that. What are you saying?"

He took a deep breath, "It's tonight?"

"What is?"

"The party."

Lily looked as if she might kill him, "What time?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Around five hours atfer we get off the express."

"SCORPIUS MALFOY! I WONT EVEN HAVE TIME TO SHOWER! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Everyone in the compartment went silent and stared at Lily, who turned beat red, "I mean, um, sorry love. Pick me up when you're ready?"

Scorpius smile, rolling his eyes and kissing Lily on the forehead, "Sorry Ginger."

"Don't worry about it."

As everyone hurried off the Hogwarts express, Teddy told Lily Mariana wasn't there so she'd have to meet her another time, Scorpius kissed Lily goodbye as he went to find his parents, Kelly stuck to Albus' side as she was spending the rest of the day with the Potter family, and Lexi and Rose grabbed each others hands and headed to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and James, who all waited there for their family.

Lily smiled to Lexi, and Kelly, "Well, at least everyone has met you two."

"Not as Roses girlfriend, though," Lexi mumbled.

"And not as Albus' girlfriend," Kelly said.

As they all finally approached their family, James embraced Lily in a hug first, "Lils! I've missed you so much!"

Lily laughed, "I've missed you too, James." But Lily had more important things to do than hug James, she watched Lexi and Rose approach, shaking as they held each others hands.

"M-Mum, Dad, A-Aunt -Ginny, Uncle Harry, J-James, this is my girlfriend, Lexi," Rose told her family, shaken but bold.

Hermione and Ron both smiled as They shook Lexis hands, "Lexi, so nice to meet you! Rose has told me so much about you! I can't wait to get to know you this summer! Tomorrow we're having a family dinner, you must come with Rose! Of course you'll have to be over more often than that, though! You -" and Hermione was cut off by a blushing Rose.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me," Rose mumbled.

Rose and Lexi eagerly looked to Ron, Harry, and Ginny, who all needed not say anything because they nodded in approval, James grinned, as he shrugged and said, "Well, at least Rose can't get pregnant."

"James!" Harry and Ginny both said at the same time, while Ginny softly hit him on the shoulder. Hermione and Ron held back laughs as they tried to look unamused. But, Lexi and Rose laughed as their face flooded with relief, knowing James using his sense of humor meant he approved.

* * *

Lily panicked as she got home, jumped in the shower, dried her hair, an tried to find something to wear to the Malfoys party. She thought for an hour, before finally deciding on a short, hot pink pencil skirt with a tight black tank top. She put on a her necklace that Scorpius had given her on their first date, touching it and smiling, thinking of the memories that day, and how they had come so far since then. She did her makeup around her eyes, Red, with gold sparkles covering it. As she was done, she looked herself up and down in the mirror, and she heard a knock on her door, she opened it to find Scorpius.

He took in her appearance and smiled dumbly, "Lily . . You look, I mean, you're just," He struggled to find the right words, "Perfect."

Lily smiled at Scorpius, who wore a red dress shirt with a gryffindor tie, and slacks, "Not as perfect as you, love," and she pecked him on the cheek before he took her hand and they made their way down stairs.

James stopped them before they could get out the door, "Hey, Lily! Can I steal Scorpius for a minute?"

Lily rolled her eyes and stomped her foot, "James -"

"No, Lily, it's alright, I'll be right back," Scorpius told her, as he followed James as he led him outside.

James looked at him seriously, "Look, Scorpius, I like you, and I think you are good for my little sister-"

"I sense a 'but' coming, James," Scorpius sighed.

"The only but is if you hurt her, I don't care if it's tonight, a week down the line, a few months and we're working together, or seven years from now and you two have kids, you _ever _hurt my baby sister, it will be the last thing you do, alright?"

Scorpius nodded, "I understand. May I be excused?" James nodded and Scorpius made his way back to Lily, who put her arm through his.

"What was that about?" Lily asked, curiously.

"Oh, just some Auror training information," Scorpius lied as he and Lily Apparated to outside the Malfoy manor.

Lily looked at manor in terror. _What if no one likes me? What i i embarrass myself? What if there's too many people i don't know here? _"Scorpius -"

As if he could read Lilys mind, he grabbed her hand and told her, "It'll be fine, love."

As they made their way towards the manor, Lily asked, "How many people are usually at these thing?"

"Oh, you know, around five hundred, but this is kind of a graduation party so this time about a thousand."

Lily froze, "You failed to mention that."

"Everything will be fine," He assured her again as they made their way into the crowded manor. Lily looked around, taking everything in. It was beautiful, in truth, but she also got the shivers knowing this was where her Aunt Hermione was tortured by the crazy Bellatrix Lestrange. She felt awkward in a place with over one thousand people, many of which she didn't know, and she felt even more fearful as Astoria Malfoy made her way over.

"Oh, you must be Lily?! Draco has told me so much about you! You make him so happy so I already like you!" Astoria told Lily as she hugged her.

Lily smiled at Astoria, "You've done a fantastic job raising your son, he's the perfect gentleman."

Astoria smiled, "I know he is. Nice to meet you Lily! We'll talk later, alright?" and she gave Lily another quick hug as she congratulated her son and went to socialize.

"So, Lily, I invited your brothers, Rose, Lexi and Kelly to come. Hope you don't mind," Scorpius told Lily, nervously.

"Why'd you invite them?" Lily asked, curiously.

Scorpius laughed, "Because the more the merrier?"

Lily shrugged and protested as Scorpius tried to drag her out to the middle of the room to dance, "Scorpius!" Lily yelled, "This is like muggle pop music! I can't dance!"

"Oh, I'll dance with you!" Lexi grinned to Scorpius, obviously drunk. then pouted, "Rose doesn't want to dance either!"

Rose ran behind Lily, laughing, Scorpius looked to Lily, who waved him on, "Go! Have fun! I'm not worried about you dancing with my cousins girlfriend!"

Scorpius was still hesitant as Lexi dragged him out on the dance floor. Lily and Rose both laughed and went to get drinks, "So, Rosie, how's your love life going since the train ride this morning?"

Rose smiled as she poured her own drink, "Hasn't changed one bit. Yours?"

Lily sipped on her drink, "Well, meeting Scors mother went exceptionally well, I'm glad that -"

Lily was cut off when someone put their hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, sweetheart, have you missed me?" Lily knew that voice, she'd know it anywhere. Her glass slid out of her hand and her drink fell to the floor.

**Know that was a little bit of a shorter chapter, but the next one will be a juicy one :) Can't wait to get the ball rolling with the next chapter! Have so much in my mind for this FF! It will be around for a while to come!**


	8. Party at the Malfoys!

The hand on her shoulder sparked memories. Lily shook his hand of her shoulder and went to walk away, but he grabbed her by the arm, "Let go of me, now Lorcan!" Lily told him tears forming in her eyes.

Lysander immideatley let go, confused himself,"Lily, it's Lysander."

Lily turned around as relief flooded her face and she hugged him, "I'm sorry, Ly, I confused you for you brother." Lily loved Lysander, even though his brother and him never got along, Luna and Ginny stayed really close so Lysander was always like another brother to Lily.

Lysander hugged Lily back as he eyed his brother on the other side of the room, " Why'd that freak you out so much?"

It's just that, well, I mean, it's nothing really."

"Lily, if he did something -"

Lysander was cut off when a drunk Kelly stumbled over with Albus and james, "Lils," Kelly slurred talking seriously, "Why don't ya tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Lysander asked curiously.

"Kelly, no!" Lily hissed.

But Kelly ignored her as Lorcan walked over, noticing the glare his way,"What's going on?" Lorcan asked.

Kelly giggled and leaned on Lilys shoulder, "You know, Lorcan."

"No, I don't."

Kellys expression turned serious, "You don't remember you -"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP KELLY!" Lily yelled so loud that Kelly froze, though luckily no one stopped and stared as the music was blaring.

Rose looked startled, "Lily, what's going on?"

"Hey, watch how you're talking to my girlfriend," Albus warned.

That's when Scorpius ran back with Lexi and stood between Lily and Albus, "Albus, you're drunk and this is your sister," Scorpius said gently, then he turned to Lysander, "And what are you doing in _my _house?!"

Lorcan smirked, "I was invited, as I always have been."

"The rest of your family is welcome to stay, but you, are to get out now!" Scorpius warned him, angrily.

"Scorpius, what's your problem?" Rose asked him, not rudely but only curiously.

"My problem is that I don't allow pieces of scum like Lorcan in my house," Scorpius said Coldly.

James eyed Kelly again, "Tell us why."

Kelly looked to Lily hesitantly, then back to everyone else and blurted, "Lorcan dated Lily!"

Lily looked as if she was going to attack Kelly. But, she turned pale as the snow and stone still. She fearfully stared at Kelly. How could her best friend, that only person she'd actually told, (Scorpius figured it out on his own) do this to her? She was hurt, afraid, and scared. Her anixety level doubled when she saw James shove Scorpius to the ground, "My little sister scamander, really?!" He'd shouted as he shoved him.

Lorcan got back up, but he didn't have time to think before Lysander, Albus, and James were all on top of him again. Scorpius tried pulling the boys off Lorcan, but Lily was too shocked to even move. Once all the boys were off Lorcan, wands pointing at his throat still, Lily turned to Kelly, "How could you do that?!" Lily asked harshly.

"Lily," Kelly said softly, "It's better everyone knows, anyways."

James put his arm around Lily, "We aren't mad at you, Lils."

Albus nodded, "It's this peice of scum that we want to kill."

Lorcan laughed, "I wasn't the only on in the relationship, you know."

Lysander scoffed, "Yeah, but I know what you do, Lorcan. I've seen it. You lie, you manipulate, you use, just to get what you want. She's only 17! You're 25, you know what you're doing! Now what the hell did you want with Lily?!"

"I just want her, and she wants me. I love her, and she loves me" Lorcan said, shrugging.

Lily opened her mouth to deny it, but that's when Scorpius lost it and put his wand to Lorcans neck, " She does not love you, you monster!"

"I love Scorpius!" Lily said firmly, realising what she said she started blushing. Scorpius dropped his wand from Lorcans neck and smiled, while Lorcan looked as if he'd been punched in the face. Lorcan took a few steps back, staring at Lily with a hurt face, then he turned around and made his way out of the manor.

Scorpius hugged Lily tightly, "I love you too, Lily Luna Potter."

"Hello, earth to Scorpius?! Did you not just find out your girlfriend was dating a peice of scum?!" James said, angrily.

Scorpius let go of Lily, and faced James, his hands in his pockets, he took a deep breath. "I knew."

James chuckled, "Funny, I thought you just said you knew, but if you knew, surely you would've told us."

"James, I wasn't even with Lily when I found out, I didn't think I had a right to even -"

"Don't give any excuses, Malfoy!"

"Oh, so now i'm Malfoy? Shall I call you Potter, then?"

"Watch it, James, that is my best friend," Albus warned.

"I'm your brother, you should be taking my side!" James hissed.

Albus considered this for a moment. "Oh, yeah, so shut it Malfoy!"

Lily stepped between her brothers and her boyfriend, "James, Albus that is enough!" She told them.

"Lily, he knew! He knew you dated that perv and he didn't tell us! What if you would've gotton back with him?!" James was raging so back his face was turning red.

"Then I would've, and you would've found out, James," Lily told him, gently.

"That christmas party, I asked you, Lily, I asked you, Lily, you lied to me!" It now seemed like he was having more of an anxiety attack than being angry.

"I'm sorry, James," she whispered, as James then ran out of the manor. Drunk Albus and Kelly shrugged their shoulders and wandered off.

Lexi and Rose crossed their arms, "You didn't tell me, Lily," Lexi pouted.

Lily sighed, "I'm sorry, Lexi."

Lexi laughed, "Don't worry about it, come on Rose, lets go dance!" And Lexi dragged Rose away, leaving Lily and Scorpius to each other.

"Im sorry," Lily mumbled.

"For what, love?" Scorpius asked.

Lily sighed, "Everything. I come with so much baggage, then so much drama. Then my crazy brothers. And my crazy ex. Why do you put up with it all?"

Scorpius smiled as he hugged her and whispered, "Because I love you, Lily Luna Potter. I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't give you up for anything."

Lily smiled and sighed. They stayed at the party for about another hour, Scorpius introducing Lily to many of his other family friends, and them all taking to Lily fantastically. When Scorpius dropped Lily off at her house, she was startled to find James waiting for her on a bench outside the door.

James motioned next to him, "Sit."

Lily obliged and sat next to her brother, "James -"

"No, Lily. We need to talk," he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry i went off on Scorpius like that. I didn't mean to. The person i'm mad at is Lorcan."

Lily then sighed, "Why be mad at Lorcan? He's part of the family."

"Family doesn't date family," James reminded her.

Lily just laughed, "Point of the matter is, he doesn't have me anymore, and he never will. Might as well save mother and Luna the trouble and drop it."

James sighed, "Did you two ever, you know -"

Lily interrupted quickly, "Oh no, oh god no James! That's not even funny!"

James laughed, "Okay, then I guess I won't have to kill him. Then as long as he never makes a move on you again, this never happened?"

Lily nodded, "Agreed."

* * *

The next week, Lily was home With Scorpius and James while the rest of the Potters were out shopping. There were all upstairs in Lilys room, when they heard a knock on the door. Lily rolled her eyes and went to go answer it, she opened the door to find an unexpected surprise, "Lysander, hi!" Lily said, grinning, "What brings you by?"

Lysander looked over his shoulder then made his way inside, shutting the door behind Lily, "I want to make this fast as possible, maybe a minute or two, but, We need to talk." He told her, seriously.

Lily nodded, "Okay, what's up?"

Lysander took a deep breath, "Lorcan wants you back. He wants to marry you, he wants to have kids, he wants to spend the rest of his miserable life with you."

Lily shrugged after some silence, "I know this, Lysander."

"But you don't understand, he's willing to do anything. Anything, to ruin your relationship with Scorpius, because he believe if you and Scorpius are apart, you'll go running. Just watch yourself around him, Lily. I'm scared for you."

Lily gave lysander a re-assuring hug. As he was about to walk out the door, her turned to her, "He's got veritaserum," and then he walked out the door.

_Veritaserum? Well shit._

**Sorry this took me so long to get up! Have some personal stuff going on. Will try to get the next chapter up within a couple days. Enjoy!**


	9. No, You're a prick

_Lily was in the kitchen making breakfast when she saw her toddler daughter being carried down the stairs by her husband, whose face she couldn't see. She smiled and turned her attention to breakfast again, "Morning, dear," she had said. She heard her little girl giggle and couldn't help but laugh. _

_ The man put the little girl down at the table, kissing the laughing child on the cheek, and then wrapped his arms around Lilys waist, she smiled as he said, "I love you."_

_ Lily said, "I love you, too," then she turned around to face her husband, and went white, "Lorcan."_

_ He kissed her, "I told you i'd never give up on you."_

Lily shot up out of bed with a jolt. She felt sweat dripping down her forehead as she remembered her dream. She kept telling herself it was just a dream, but everything had felt so real. The little girl, Lorcan being the little darlings father. It felt so wrong to Lily, but, if it was wrong, then why did her mind think it up? She then looked at the clock and realized she didn't have time for her thoughts. She had plans to meet Scorpius in half an hour. Just as she got up and was brushing her hair she heard a knock on the door. She groaned as she ran over and opened the door, "I really don't have time -" she said, before she looked at who was standing in the doorway, "Lorcan, come in," She didn't know what compelled her to do it. Only a week ago she had gotten into it with him at Scorpius party but know she was inviting him in like an old friend.

Lorcan nodded and he made his way in, shutting the door behind him, he held out a glass to Lily, "Tea?"

She smiled and accepted, taking the glass, sipping on it, "What brings you here?"

"I need to know why you said you love Scorpius."

Before she could alter or stop the words flowing from her mouth, she said, "Because he's a great man, and I can't imagine life without him."

"Then tell me this, why did you say you didn't love me?"

And again, as if Lily had no control to what she was saying, "I never said I didn't love you."

"Do you?"

"No, you're a prick." and Lily started shaking her head, wondering what compelled her to say that. Thats when she looked down at he tea cup and threw it across the room at Lorcan, who ducked barely in time. "You ass! I know what you did!"

Lily started chasing him out of her room, and he started booking his way down the stairs. About halfway down the first flight, she grabbed onto his shoulder, but he threw he hand off and moved to the side of the stairs, causing Lily to fall down the rest of the way. She was passed out by the time she reached the bottom.

_Lily ran away from Lorcan and picked up her daughter, "You . . You aren't Scorpius!" she shouted, leaving her little girl burying her head in her mother's chest._

_ "Lily, please," Lorcan said, making slow steps toward her._

_ But Lily backed away, "I'm taking my daughter and leaving!"_

_ Lorcan stopped mid step, laughing hysterically,"Our daughter, Lily. __Our __daughter. This is __our __house, __our__ son is upstairs sleeping. We are living __our__ lives __together__."_

_ Lily looked horrified as she ran upstairs into her sons room and locked the door behind her. She set her daughter down gently. She opened the door and walked into the hallway. She found no one. Suddenly, she felt someone violently shaking her shoulder. She looked around to find no one there._

_ "Lily, wake up."_

_ She heard to voice but found no one who could've said it._

_ "Lily, wake up!"_

_ Lily ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, trying to escape the voice."Lily, wake up!"_

_ She still found no one to make the voice. But, slowly her world around her started disappearing, she tried to make a scream, but no noise came out. She saw everything around her fade out into pitch blackness as she tried to find a way away from being sucked up into it._

_ "Lily," she heard the voice say more gently, "Please wake up."_

_ She thought about her children upstairs, she looked to the stairs, but they were gone. She looked for the door, but it was gone. There was no way out of her world that was literally disappearing around her, she would be sucked into the blackness too._

_ That's how life with Lorcan would be like, and she well knew it._

Lily awoke slowly on her couch with a pounding headache. The figure she saw leaning over her was blurry at first, but as she blinked a few time Scorpius came into focus, she groaned, "It's bad enough I'm still in my PJs, but I bet i really look like hell now, huh?"

Scorpius laughed as he helped Lily sit up, "You alright?"

Lily smiled, "I'm fine," but then she remembered why she had fallen in the first place and began to stand, "Where is he? I'm going to kill him!"

Scorpius forced Lily to sit down as he laughed, "Take it easy there, Giner."

Lily then made a realization, "Where's Lorcan?!" Lily asked, the wild showing in her eyes.

Scorpius' voice got cold, "He's tied up in the kitchen, your brothers are dealing with him for giving you what he did."

"How'd you know?" Lily asked, curiously.

"He was panicked when you were passed out at the bottom of the stairs, I asked him what happened and he told me everything."

"Did he happen to mention I called him a prick?" Lily asked, grinning.

Scorpius smiled, "He forgot to mention that tiny little detail."

"I love you, Scorpius," Lily said, seriously.

Scorpius smiled and kissed her cheek, "I love you, too. love."

Lily looked down at hear outfit, "Should I change before we begin our 'date'?"

"Lily, our 'date' is sitting alone in your house all day watching movies and eating popcorn, I don't think you need to impress anyone."

"I need to impress you."

He smiled, "You already look impressive to me."

Lily rolled her eyes and clicked on the TV, beginning their 'date.'

* * *

Lily groaned as she woke up a few hours later, "Scorpius, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I like watching you sleep," he said, laughing.

Lily looked genuinely creeped out, "Okay, Edward Cullen," as she saw Scorpius' confused expression, she said, "Muggle book. Anyways, I slept through our whole 'date'. I feel bad."

"You can make it up to me."

"How?"

"Stop beating yourself up about it," he smiled, "Oh, and a kiss would be good too."

Lily laughed as she kissed him gently on the lips, then snuggled against him as they turned on another movie. _I don't want to go back to hogwarts, i don't want to leave him._

**Sorry that was so short and took so long to get up. Again, life getting in the way. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, I edited it best I could but i'm so sleep deprived that I probably skipped over a lot of errors. Disregard them and just enjoy the chapter. Again, my seem pointless, but, does have a meaning!**


	10. Goodbye my love

Lily smiled at Mariana who looked self-conscious in her dress, "Mariana, you look beautiful!" Lily said truthfully. Mariana had always been a pretty girl; with her big eyes that looked like milk chocolate, and her thick dark brown spiral curls that fell below her waist, and her skin that made it look like she constantly had a dark tan. All her feature stood out against her long, white dress so well that Lily sighed taking in how beautiful she was.

"Oh Lily, are you sure?!" Mariana asked, feeling more confident in her appearance now.

Lily smiled as she embraced one of her now good friends in a hug, "I'm sure. I'm sure you look beautiful, i'm sure you'll make the perfect wife to Teddy, and I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Mariana smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes, "When your get married to Scorpius, you'll understand how nerve racking everything is."

Hearing that out loud made butterflies fly around in Lilys stomach, "I think it's almost time, Mari."

Marianas eyes widened, "For you and Scorpius to get married?!"

"Heavens no! For you to walk down the aisle!"

Mariana looked relived when Lily said that, but her eyed widened again as she heard the music playing. Lily smiled and gave her a little friendly shove as the door opened. The bridesmaids walked out first and stood to the side, smiling as they watched their friend walk up the Isle. Lily looked at Teddy and the gleam of happiness he had in his eye, and she looked back at Mariana who had all the worry and nervousness flushed out of her face by happiness. Lily wanted that someday. As Mariana reached Teddy, all the vows were said and Teddy kissed the bride.

Thats when Mariana turned around, smiling and laughing with tears, "Who's ready to catch this bouquet?!" And without even let all the girls gather behind her, she threw it. It soared through the air, and before anyone could even make a move to chase it, it landed in Lilys arms.

Lily, the only girl who had not tried to catch it, did. She blushed terribly and Mariana laughed, while Lily shrugged and raised the flowers in the air, "Looks like i'm next!"

While everyone there got up to socialize and congratulate Teddy and Mariana, Lily noticed a swaying figure coming her way. It was, of course, Lorcan. She went to turn away, but he grabbed her wrist, "Lily," he slurred, grinning, "You 'ear that? You an' I are next!"

Lily tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight, "You're a psycho, Lorcan Scamander!" Lily hissed, "Didn't my brothers scare you off?!"

Lorcan laughed, "Nothin' can keep me away fro' you, Lily."

Lily tugged and tugged at her arm, "Let me go."

"Make me."

"I'll make you," Lysander said, putting his hand on Lorcans shoulder, "Let her go, or you'll pay."

Lorcan frowned as he looked at his brother, "I though' my twin was 'uppoused to be on my side."

Lysander laughed coldly, "You know I've always hated you, Lorcan. Now, let Lily go."

"No."

"I'll kill you if you hurt her."

"I'm not hurting her."

Thats when Lysander drew his fist back, and he swung at Lorcans head, but Lorcan somehow by miracle, ducked and let go of Lilys arm. Lily stepped in between the twins, trying to calm Lysander down. Thats when Scorpius, James, and Albus all made their way over. James sighed, "Lorcan, you know, one of these days, if you don't stay away from my sister, I am going to kick your ass! This is the third time just this summer, really?!"

Lorcan shrugged, "She gonna come to 'er senses one day," he then looked to Scorpius and pointed his finger at his, "An' you. I'll get ya."

Scorpius scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

That's when all hell broke loose. The tension between Scorpius and Lorcan that had been rising for so long finally broke. Scorpius wanted to attack Lorcan and the party, but he instead tried to get the guys tackling him off. Scorpius wanted to kill Lorcan when he found out that he gave Lily veritaserum, but he instead let the Potter boys deal with him. But now, as lily had a handprint on her arm and Lorcans wand was pointing at him, it was enough. He drew his own wand and shot a spell at Lorcan.

Lorcan dodged it somehow, and he shot a spell at Scorpius. A spell that should not have been shot. A spell that would single handedly ruin everything. A spell for enemies. Sectumsempra. The spell didn't hit Scorpius, and by pure luck hadn't hit anyone else, but it was enough for Lily to angrily shove Lorcan to the ground, "What's the matter with you?! You've could've killed him!" she screamed.

Lorcan laughed as he laid on the floor, "nothing can stand between us, Lily."

Lily laughed, "Lorcan, I don't love you! We will never be together, do you understand that?!"

Lorcan laughed as he stood up and slightly stumbled, "I'll have you someday Lily, weather you like it, or not." And with that, he disapparated, leaving everyone who'd witnessed the scene in shock.

Lily groaned, "Nothing to see here, leave!" and everyone shrugged and went about normal business.

Scorpius embraced Lily in a hug, "It's alright, love."

Lily groaned. "No, it isn't! He could've killed you!"

"But he didn't."

* * *

Now a week later Lily stood on the steps of the Malfoy manor. That night of the wedding, was the night Lily knew what she had to do. She was a danger to Scorpius. Being with her could get him killed. She had to do it, even though it was the equivalent of having a million knifes driven through her heart, it had to be done. She knocked on the door of the manor as tears threatened to poor out of her eyes.

Scorpius opened the door, smiling, but his smiled faded when he saw Lilys tear stricken face, "What's happened?! Are you alright?!" He asked, holding her shoulders.

Lily moved away from him, "I . . Scorpius . . We can't . . I mean," She took a deep breath, and looked him right in the eyes, giving him the coldest look she could, "We're done," she said firmly, as the words she'd spoken nearly killed her.

Scorpius was taken aback, he had a look of regret and sorrow on his face as he practically begged, "Lily, If I did something wrong, if i hurt you, i'm sorry!"

Lily wanted so badly to fall into his arms. To tell him the truth. To tell him this was because she was a danger to him and she loved him like it was yesterday. But, she had to make sure Scorpius wouldn't want her back, she had to be cruel. She had to be mean. _This is for you, Scorpius. _She took a deep breath, "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of everything, I'm tired of you!"

Scorpius now had tears on his face, as he breathed heavily. He had no idea how much Lily wanted to just wipe the tears off his face, "Lily, why? This is sudden, too sudden! What did I do?!"

Lily gulped as she had to gather the strength to say her next sentence, "Everything, Scorpius! You never leave me alone, you think i'm a child and that I can't handle myself. It's so annoying how you can't seem to leave me alone, I can't stand you anymore!"

Scorpius took a step back from Lily as he nodded, "If. . If that's what you want."

Lily gave him a cold, hard stare, and her heart broke as she saw the twinkle of hope in his eyes, "It is," she said, as she walked away, feeling Scorpius' eyes on her as she went. When she got home, before anyone could say anything to her she ran upstairs to her room, locked the door, sat on her bed and bawled. _You had to, it was for Scorpius!_ But she couldn't believe she'd done it. She couldn't believe he was so cruel. When Lily was angry, he walked on egg shells with her, not wanting to upset her at all, and she had just torn his heart from his chest. Well, one thing she knew for sure, he'd never come back to her. That's when she heard someone banging on her door. Why was it whenever she was upset in her room, someone had to knock? "GO AWAY OR I'M HEXING YOU INTO OBLIVION AND I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS!"

The knocking paused, "That's no way to talk to your father," Harry said.

Lily sighed as she ran over to the door and unlocked it, "What?" she said, rather emotionless.

Harry took her appearance in: Hair in a mess, makeup streaming down her face with tears, and her shirt wet from tears, "Lily, what happened?" He asked, and he hugged her.

Lily started bawling as she hugged her father tightly, "I just ruined my life."

**That may or may not have killed me to write, but, it seemed like the thing Lily would do. There will be more Scorlily if the future, obviously, they're just on a break, kinda? Anyways, sorry for any errors on this, it was slightly rushed. Hope you enjoyed and I should have the next chapter up within the next couple days!**


	11. Gone forever

Lily didn't sleep at all that night. She just couldn't. She felt like she couldn't do anything anymore. She felt like her whole world had just crumbled down around her and there was nothing she could do about it. She replayed the moments she'd left Scorpius in her head. The moments that she had been so cruel, the moments she had lost him. The moments that likely made him hate her. How she'd lost him thought about how it was all for him, how he'd be hurt if she hadn't done it, it was the best for him.

* * *

But, little did Lily know, Scorpius wasn't done fighting for the girl he loved. He wasn't going to give up on her that easy. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was. But, the very next morning, As Scorpius walked into work, he found Albus, "Hey, Al," he said, catching up to him, "Is Lily alright?"

Albus stopped in his tracks and eyed Scorpius, "Why wouldn't she be?"

Scorpius debated something. He had a plan, and he wasn't sure if it was going to work. He decided he had to try, though. "I broke up with her last night."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Why?!"

"I don't think she really liked me."

That's what sent Albus over the edge, his face flushed with rage as he screamed, "You're a bloody idiot! She loved you to the ends of this earth and back, only the night before last she was talking of how much she loves you and wants to keep you safe and you plans for the future and now you dump her?!"

_Keep me safe? Well, that explains it. _"Al, what're you talking about?"

"How you're wrong for breaking up with my sister!"

"I'd never leave your sister!" Scorpius said, putting on the most offended look he could without busting in laughter.

"But, you just said you did!" Albus shouted, sounding confused.

Scorpius looked Albus us and down, concerned, "I'd never. Are you feeling alright?"

"But you just said, I swear -"

Scorpius patted Albus on the shoulder,"I gotta run now, but maybe you ought to ask your Father for the day off!"

"Scorpius, I -"

But Scorpius was walking away from Albus as fast as he could. He had gotten the information he needed. He was going to do something and get Lily back, he had to. Thats when something hit him: He didn't know what Lily wanted to protect him from. What on earth could it be? Well, he knew only one thing, and that was he had to figure it out.

* * *

Over the next week, Lily didn't do much. She ate, she drank, she read, and she slept. She didn't socialize with her family, and she didn't make any effort to hold a conversation. Everyone noticed something was wrong with Lily, but everytime someone brought it up Lily stormed to her room and locked the door. Which, was pointless, really. Everyone there knew a spell that could unlock it, but, the Potter family was usually respectful enough to not invade Lilys privacy. Until one day Albus had enough. He burst through Lilys locked door.

Lily crossed her arms, and shouted, "My door was locked!"

"And I unlocked it!" Albus said, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, you shouldn't have! That's rude!"

"What's up with you, Lily?!"

"Nothing, now go away!" Lily shouted as she threw a pillow at her brother.

Albus only caught the pillow and put it softly on the ground, "Did Scorpius break up with you?"

Lily had a look of flat out confusion on her face as she said, "I broke up with him!"

The room went dead silent for a minute as Albus took that in, and lily realized what she'd just done, "Why?" Albus finally asked.

"Because I don't love him."

"I call bull shit on that one, Lily."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you wouldn't do that in your right mind."

Lilys voice got soft, "I have to protect him."

"From what?"

Lilys face filled with rage again as she pointed her wand at her brother, "Out," she said, coldly.

Albus put his hands in the air and walked out of his sisters room. As he made his way down the stairs, he thought, _Why would Scorpius need protection?_ That's when he thought about the wedding, how Lorcan could've killed Scorpius. How Lily hadn't been the same around Scorpius since. He made his way out the door, deciding to pay Lorcan a visit himself

Lily sat in her room, feeling raged that she had just revealed that to Albus. _What if he tells Scorpius? What if it ruins everything and I take him back only to get him killed? _That's when Lily turned off her light, and closed her eyes, deciding she'd had enough for one night.

* * *

Lily woke up at 1 am to someone pounding on her door. She covered her head with her pillow, "Shut up," she groaned.

"Lily, Lily it's me! It's Scorpius!" Scorpius shouted as he continued to pound on Lilys door.

Lily shot out of bed and opened her door, "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

He grabbed her by the arm and rushed her down the stairs, giving her no time to question him, and himself no time to explain. He held onto her hand tightly as he apparated and they were at the burrow. As he saw the confusion in Lilys eyes, he looked away from her as he couldn't handle seeing the expression in her eyes when she heard the news. "It's Albus."

Lily yanked Scorpius by his arm, making herself face him, "What's happened?"

Scorpius gulped, "Lily, you should go be with your family."

"If I should be with my family then why did you bring me here?"

"Because your mother was spending the night at your grandparents anyways, your father and James were on a job with the ministry, so I came and got you before someone else did."

"Scorpius Malfoy, you tell me what that means right now!"

"I know what it means," Lorcan said, suddenly appearing behind them with a sly smile on his face.

Scorpius shoved Lily behind him, "Have you got any idea how many Aurors are on your tail right now, Scamander?!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "What'd you do now, you psycho creep?!"

Lorcan smirked, "Only just killed your brother."

Lily froze, she ran in front of Scorpius, "It isn't true," she whispered looking up at Scorpius.

Scorpius only stroked her hair as a tear fell down his face, "I'm sorry Lily," he said.

Lily drew her wand and turned around to Lorcan, "Expelliarmus!"

"protego!"

Lily screamed as Lorcan blocked the spell and disapparated. She turned back to Scorpius, "We have to follow him!"

Scorpius shook his head, "That was my fault. I shouldn't have let him get away."

"Scorpius, we need to GO!"

"We don't know where he went, Lily!"

"But we have to find him!" Lily screamed, just as James came running out, his own face tear stricken. Lily ran directly into his arms. She cried and screamed and James hugged her tightly. "I tried to protect everyone I love from his, I thought . . I thought dumping my boyfriend would be enough. . . Why my brother?!" Lily practically ranted to herself while James just held her, which was all he could do to comfort her.

_Now I know. _Scorpius couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid to not figure that out. Now only one question lingered in his mind: Why'd Lorcan have to kill Albus?

Lily sobbed silently into her brothers chest as she thought about what she'd been told. It was only a simple sentence. Only a combination of simple letters. Yet, it'd wrecked Lilys life forever. She thought she felt pain when she'd broken up with Scorpius, but this, this was real pain. Her heart basically shattered into a million peices and her mind couldn't comprehend the fact that she'd never see her brother again. She thought about all the happy times they had shared together; The first ever memory Lily had of Albus was on her first birthday, when his two year-old self took some of her cake when no one was looking and she screamed, not able to fully talk yet, so Albus got away with it, and she still hadn't told a soul. She thought about how Albus, unlike James, was someone who kept their cool and listened to you, without threatening to kill whoever had just made you upset. Her stomach felt sick as she knew those days were over. Lily, James, and Scorpius starts mindlessly walking back to the burrow, and struggling to stop more tears free flowing down their faces. As soon as they walked in the door, one person caught Lilys eye. She looked over to Luna, shocked, "Your son killed my brother."

"Lily, I know sweetheart -" Luna begun before Lily cut her off.

"My brother is dead because of your son and you have the nerve to show up here?!" Lily shouted, so angry. That's when Lucy Weasley walked over to her.

Lucy put her hands on Lilys shoulder and smiled at her with tears in her eyes, "Lily, let Luna explain."

That sent Lily into a rage, "Says the one who doesn't even care about her family!"

Lucy felt hurt at that, but she didn't back down from Lily, "Lily, I love you and the rest of my cousins so much. I am so sorry if I ever did anything to make you think I didn't, but, that's aside the point. Please, listen to Luna."

Lily couldn't hold back a stream of tears falling down her face again as she brought Lucy into a hug. She pulled away a bit later with a smile on her face as tears flooded down her face. She turned to Luna, "I'm listening, we're listening."

Luna sighed as she knew what her son had caused this family, "I always knew my son had something mentally wrong with him. I've always known he wasn't right in the head. But that didn't stop me from wanting my son to lead a normal and great life. I knew it wasn't going to happen, but, I'm a mother, you know? I let my son live as if nothing was wrong. Until today," Luna how had tears in her eyes, "I still love my son, but, I know that he's going to spend the rest of his life in azkaban. And yes, he deserves it. Albus was a great man, and I'm so sorry to you all."

Lunas speech had The whole family in tears. And by the whole family, I mean everyone. Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Percy, Audrey, Molly II, Lucy, George, Angelina, Roxanne, Fred II, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Rose, Even Lexi, Ginny, Harry, James, and Lily. Then, there was one person standing in the back, weeping her eyes out; Kelly. Nobody had known yet, but, kelly was engaged to Albus, not to mention carrying his child. She knew what everyone would think; 'She's too young, what?!' But, truth be told she was actually already 18 and would be turning 19 within the year, she had to repeat a year at Hogwarts because she became incredibly ill one year and was forced to return home for a semester and a half in her first year. She knew that was still young, but, it wasn't as bad. She knew they all needed to know, she had to tell them. But, not now. Not yet. Kelly ran up to Lily and hugged her. Causing Lily to start bawling, yet again.

Everyone stayed at the Burrow that night. Camping on the floors and spare beds and Lily, Scorpius, james, Kelly, Lexi, and Rose were even put out in a tent. Though, nobody actually slept. It was more of an excuse to be left alone to your own thoughts. At about 4 am, Lily spoke, "Kelly, are you awake?"

Kelly decided she needed to tell Lily, her best friend, first, "Lily, i'm not returning to Hogwarts."

Kelly could almost hear the tears flowing from Lilys eyes and hitting the floor, "But, why?"

Kelly sighed, "Can we talk outside?

James sat up, "What you have to tell Lily, can be said in front of us."

Lexi and Rose nodded as they sat up, turning on a light, "Not like anybody's going to sleep, anyways."

Kelly shook her head, as tears poured down her face and held her head in her hands, "I'm . . . . . . . . "

"You're what, Kelly?" Lily asked, going over to her friend and hugging her.

"Pregnant."

**So, I realize i have some explaining to do! I know that it may seem rushed and unrealistic, but, if you think about it, Lorcan has always been a wack job. You'll find out what exactly happened between Lorcan and Albus later, but, you know Albus went to confront Lorcan about Lily, Lorcan is sensitive about that. Lorcan's crazy, so he could've flown off the handle easy, as he had when he was dueling Scorpius last chapter. Oh, and I cried when I killed Albus. Wasn't easy for me, but, gave me something to work with, sorry! Hope you liked the chapter. And I want to give a special thanks to those who are reviewing, trust me, if it wasn't for the feedback I got this story would not be continued.**


	12. Still dead

Lily, and everyone else in the tent looked at Kelly, in shock, Lily spoke first, "What?"

Kelly sighed. "You heard me right, Lily. I am carrying Albus' child."

That's when Lily burst into tears. Happy or sad though, she didn't even know. She was horrified her friend was pregnant at such a young age and couldn't finish her education. She was sickened by the fact her niece or nephew wouldn't get to meet his or her amazing father. But then again, there was going to be a piece of Albus living in this world. Albus would have a child. He would have grandchildren. He may never get to meet them, but Albus would live on in the world. "Kelly," she said through her tears, "I don't know what to say."

Kelly laughed as she wiped away her own tears and walked over to her friend giving her a hug, "I don't know what to say myself."

The room was silent for a minute, until James spoke up, "I'm going to be an uncle."

"How far along are you?" Lily asked.

"About 11 weeks," Kelly said, and then she paused, "Lily, I'm already showing."

Lily instantly thought about what her friends wardrobe had been for the past couple weeks. It had changed, but, Lily hadn't thought about it. Instead of her usual tight tank tops and skirts, it's been basketball shorts and baggy t-shirts, "Makes sense," Lily finally said.

They all just talked minimally and sat in silence. No one dared mentioned Lorcans name, though it was all anyone thought about all night before they slept.

* * *

When it started getting light out, Scorpius opened his eyes and looked around, to surprisingly find everyone sleeping, except for one person, and, of course, it had to be Lily. He walked over to her and whispered, "Can we talk outside?"

She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes and nodded. As they made their way outside, she crossed her arms, and shivered, "What's going on?"

Scorpius immediately took off his coat and wrapped it around Lily. Lily started to object, but Scorpius just held up his hand, signaling he wasn't going to take the coat back. He walked closer to her, and stopped when his face was only an inch from hers,"Lily, I love you."

Lily shook her head, looking down to avoid Scorpius' gaze even though she could feel his breath on her face,"Scorpius, we can't."

"Why not? What's stopping us?"

"Dammit because I love you! I'm a danger to everyone I love!"

"Lily, you can't -"

"It was my fault Albus died, Scorpius, it was my fault!" She now had tears pouring down her face as she started walking further away from the burrow so she could yell. She finally stopped when she felt she was far away enough, "My brother's dead, and it's because -"

Scorpius turned Lily to face him, and then he brought her in for a kiss. Even though they'd only been apart a couple days, he had no idea he could miss her and this that much. Lily kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. When Scorpius finally pulled back, he rested his forehead on hers, "Lily, don't do this to yourself."

Lily eyes widened and she took a few big steps away from Scorpius, "Stay away from me," she whispered.

"Lily, please -" Scorpius started as he took a step towards her.

Lily only moved several steps back, "I'm dangerous, Scorpius."

"The only person you're endangering right now is yourself."

"How?"

"By not letting me protect you. Please, Lily."

Lily shook her head, "I don't care what happens to me. So long as you, and my family are safe."

"You aren't protecting me by staying away from me."

"Yes, I am."

"I'll hunt down Lorcan on my own if he's keeping you from me."

Lily eyes widened, "Not if I find him first."

"Lily, I'm a trained Auror! You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me."

"You have to go back to Hogwarts in three weeks."

"Hogwarts can wait."

"You're crazy, Lily."

"I'm crazy because I want to protect you?!"

"Am I interrupting something here?" Lysander asked as he approached the two.

"No," Lily said, quickly.

"Lysander, may I ask your opinion on something?" Scorpius asked Lysander, eyeing Lily.

"Yes," Lysander answered.

"Do you think Lily could take Lorcan on her own?"

Lysander looked seriously to Lily, "Lils, you can't think that -"

Lily groaned and stomped her foot, "I never said that!" And she snapped her fingers as she apparated away.

Scorpius ran his hands though his hair, "Shit, we lost Lily," and that's when he had an Idea, "Got to run, lysander. Was a pleasure," and with that, he Apparated to where he believed Lily was. Leaving a confused Lysander standing alone 5 minutes away from the burrow.

* * *

Lily sat on Albus' bed, careful not to move anything, leaving it exactly the way it was. Totally and completely clean, except for the fact the his desk was a mess. Lily thought that to be odd, as Albus never left a pen out of place. She walked over to his desk, and she knew it instantly; Someone had been rummaging through her dead brothers desk. They'd been looking for something. You could tell by the way that papers were laying on top his desk and all over the floor, and the fact that drawers were still hanging out and all of their contents were mixed up all over the floor.

Suddenly Lily heard a noise downstairs, glass shattering. She froze. Someone was in her house. Her ran into Albus' closet. A minute later, she heard the door opening. She peeked out, and jumped out right when she saw the person, her wand still drawn.

"Lily, are you alright?" Scorpius asked.

"You scared the hell out of me, breaking that glass, what the hell did you break?!" Lily shouted.

Scorpius stared at Lily, "Lily, I didn't break anything. . . "

That when Lily heard a voice downstairs. A voice she knew. A voice calling her name, "Albus," she whispered.

"Lily, it's a trap!"

But, before Scorpius could stop her she was running down the stairs, Scorpius on her tail. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found her living room empty. She looked around, then saw Lorcan standing there. He shot a stunning spell at Scorpius, leaving Lily to fend for herself. "Where's my brother?!"

Lorcan chuckled, and held up a tape recorder. "Still dead, you silly girl."

**Maybe a tiny bit rushed, but, was the best I could do and I wanted to get a chapter up ^_^ Hope you all enjoyed it and the tiny kinda cliff hanger I left. Fair warning, the next chapter might have some changes and go to First person and change POVs. **


	13. Dead or Alive

Lily looked at Lorcan right in the eyes, her hand slowly moving towards her wand in her back pocket, "What do you want?" While Lorcan laughed and turned around, she got out her wand, pointed it behind her and whispered, "Rennervate," she turned around to him and mouthed to stay down, he listened, staying in the position her had been in, Lily put her wand away.

Lorcan turned around, sipping on a cup of tea, "You know, Lily."

"I haven't an Idea, Lorcan."

"Don't play dumb with me, Potter, or that boyfriend of yours will be gone," Lorcan told her, fiddling with his wand in his hand.

"He isn't my boyfriend, leave him out this," Lily said, taking a step in front of Scorpius.

"If he isn't you're boyfriend, then why do you care what happens to him?"

Lily froze. She knew proclaiming her love for Scorpius could get them both killed, and saying she didn't care about him could get him killed. Scorpius was basically screwed Either way. She decided changing the subject was the best shot she had, "Why'd you kill my brother?"

"Who says I did?"

"Witnesses."

Lorcan laughed, "All anyone saw was me dragging Albus out of view. Nobody saw me kill him."

Lily froze, "So, he could still be alive?"

"Well, I guess he could, but, he isn't."

"What if you're lying?"

"What if I am?"

"You're a sick bastard!" Lily screamed as she put her wand in Lorcans face.

"Hey, watch it."

* * *

Scorpius POV:

All I want to do is get up and send the killing curse flying at Lorcan right now. Lily just pointed her wand in his face, which i enjoyed very much, but now he has hold of her wrist and she's screaming. I honestly have no clue why I'm still on the floor. My auror training is telling me to jump up and send spells at him, but, the fact that I love Lily and he could easily use her for a shield is getting to me.

Now, I hear Lorcan say, " You're coming with me, and I'll never let you out of my sight again," then he kisses Lilys cheek.

Okay, that's enough for me. I can feel the rage firing up inside me and I jump up, sending a stunning spell at Lorcan, and somehow, it actually hits him. Holy shit, I just brought down Lorcan Scamander! Lily runs into my arms, crying. "Scorp, you did it!"

I hug Lily and start calling up Aurors, including Harry Potter. As soon as everything i needed to do is done, I run to Lily, "Lils, are you alright?" I ask, examining the handprint on her wrist.

But she just smiles and laughs, her beautiful, brilliant laugh, "Scorpius," she says, pulling me close, "I love you," and then she kisses me, and it feels like everything in the world is right again.

"Does this mean . . ?" I ask her, hoping she knows the rest of the sentence.

She nods and she smiles and laughs, and then we both hear the door open and she runs into her fathers arms, he looks her up and down carefully, "Lily, are you alright?!" Her father asks her.

She just smiles as she looks over to me, "I'm fine, and you have Scorpius to thank for it."

Harry walks over to me, smiling, "Thank you, Scorpius, for taking care of my daughter." and as I smiled and nod, he makes his way over to where Lorcan is laying, and I can tell it's all he has to not burst into tears and beat the living hell out of him.

* * *

Lilys POV:

As I get over being grateful for the fact that i'm still alive, I walk over to where my father stands over Lorcan. He's holding back tears and I know he wants to Avada Lorcans ass. I mean, I understand why. Because of him, my family is incomplete. Because of him, Albus won't get to see his baby grow up, or even watch her take her first breath. He won't ever get to meet any of his Nieces or Nephews, he won't get to finish his Career. As dad nods at me and walks away to get more Aurors, I see Lorcan stirring and get close to his face, I whisper, "I hope you rot in hell."

He looks over to me, and smiles the half smile he can, "I didn't kill your brother."

"Then who did?"

He grins more, and I'm petrified, "No one."

That's when I slap him, my heart is racing. He's just playing me, right? Yes, that has to be it. Albus isn't alive and I know it. But then again, why would he tell me that? I just storm off into Albus' room, thinking how life would be like if he were actually still alive. That's when another thing hits me, nobody witnessed Albus' death. They just think they saw Lorcan dragging a body away. It's easy to think someone was dead when under a stunning spell. I run and grab my broom out of my closest and head down the stairs. I have no idea where to start of where I'm going, but i know one thing: I'm going to find my brother, and he is going to be alive.

Scorpius grabs my wrist gently and I'm just heading out the back door, "Where are you going?" He asks.

I just yank my wrist away and give him a fast kiss as I mount my broom and say, "To find my brother!" And then i'm off into the air.

* * *

Third Person:

Scorpius watches as Lily flies away, conflicted. He was supposed to keep and eye on Lorcan, but he was stunned, right? He grabbed a broom out of the closet and took off after Lily. "Lily, what're you doing?!" He yells, but she just shakes her head as she speeds up. After about 20 minutes of silent flying, Lily lands in front of a small log cabin in the middle of no where.

Scorpius is about to demand an explanation, but it's as if Lily reads his mind, "Albus is here. Dead or alive, i'm sure he is here."

"Or alive?" Scorpius raised his eyebrow.

Lily sighed, not wanting to explain. She opened the door of the small log cabin, remembering the memories of her childhood that had taken place here. This was always the place her, her brothers, and the Scamander twins would hang out and spend the night, especially during the summers. The twins were out of Hogwarts by the time Lily started, but, it didn't matter. The summer time they always made time to come here. Lily shuddered as she thought about when herself and Lorcan had come up here alone last summer. She shrugged it off, and her eyes automatically went to the bed, where a figure was lying motionless under the blanket. Lily took a deep breath as Scorpius grasped her hand, "You okay, Lily?"

"He told me Albus was still alive. I know he's a Liar, but, lets find out."

Scorpius nodded as they made their way towards the bed. He drew a deep breath himself, "One."

Lily put her hand on the cover, "Two."

They both nodded and said, "Three," together as they pulled back the cover. They both gasped in Sync.

**Would have gotten this up faster, but, my laptop went all crazy last night. Probably going to torture you guys and not put the next chapter up for the next couple days. But maybe it will be on by the A.M. today because I'm so Eager to write what happens. As always Reviews are appreciated and I thank those who do!**


	14. Sacrifice

_"Lorcan, I'm telling you, stop playing games with Lily!" Albus bellowed as he flew through the front door of Lorcans house, raged._

_ Lorcan merely chuckled, "This isn't the place for this, Albus."_

_ "Why is that?!"_

_ "Because my parents are here. Come with me somewhere else and we'll talk.."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "We need to be somewhere secluded.."_

_ "What? Are you crazy? Who cares?"_

_ "My parents don't need to hear this!"_

_ "Then we'll take it outside!" Albus yelled as he dragged Lorcan outside his house, "Explain yourself!"_

_ "I love Lily, she loves me. That's just the way it is."_

_ Albus muttered something and sent off a patronus, "You're crazy. leave my baby sister alone!" _

_ Lorcans eyed widened, "What did you just do?!"_

_ "I sent a patronus to the ministry. I swear you'll get in trouble for being with an underage witch."_

_ That's when, out of the blue, Lorcan shot a stunning spell at Albus. Just as he'd done so, an Auror appeared. Lorcan, as fast as he could, dragged Albus around the corner and Apparated away, leaving a ministry member behind. _

_ Lorcan ran his hand through his hair as he realized what he'd just done and he put Albus on the bed in their old log cabin. He thought about stunning someone who had before been his good friend. Why was he doing this? The sense left in his mind had asked him that. But, he only thought it for a second, as all the sanity in him had been driven away by how much he wanted Lily, and how he couldn't have her. He knew he was turning into a monster, but, the voice in his head told him it was for Lily, and he thought was he was doing was right and justified. All if fair in love and war. That night, is the one where Lorcan truly lost his mind. His love for Lily chased away all the sanity in him. _

The door burst open before Lily and Scorpius could comprehend what they found and Rose and Lexi stood in the doorway, they stared at Albus who sat up slowly, "You're alive," Rose said, looking at Albus in shock.

Albus yawned, "Yeah, surprise surprise!"

Lily ran over and hugged Rose, "What are you doing here?!"

Rose gave a confused glance to Lily, "You owled me. . . "

Lilys eyes widened, "I didn't owl you, Rosie."

"Rose, Lexi, so glad you could make it!" A cheerful voice from behind them said. As the girls jumped inside, they revealed no other than Lorcan Scamander.

Scorpius drew his wand, "But that's impossible . . You were at the Potters un-"

"You left me unattended, Scorpius, the spell wore off," Loran drew his wand.

Scorpius stepped towards Lorcan, "Get out of here, Lorcan."

"If I leave, Lily is coming with me," Lorcan said, firmly."

That's when Albus jumped up, wand drew, "To hell she is!"

"Lorcan, number one, why bring rose and lexi here?" Lily said, gently, taking a small step towards him, "And two, This isn't you. This violence, this crazy, it isn't you. You're a good man, you'll meet a good woman and have a beautiful family one day, just put your wand down."

Lorcan shook his head, "You're a good woman, Lily."

Lily looked at him seriously, no hint of anger or anything but pity in her eyes, "No, Lorcan. Not for you."

"It's because of him!" Lorcan shouted, pointing at Scorpius, "He's keeping you from me!" That's when He pointed his wand at Scorpius. He'd had enough, he wanted Scorpius eliminated once and for all. He didn't think about spending the rest of his life in azkaban or anything that could happen. All he knew was Scorpius had to go. And before anyone knew what was happening he shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

As the bolt of green light shot towards Scorpius, he didn't move and expected to die. Instead, he stood and didn't feel the spell hit him, which scared him slightly as he for sure saw the rush of green light. He heard a girls scream and looked on the floor in front of him. Someone had taken the killing curse for him, and now he stood alive, and the person who made this sacrifice was dead.A redhead beauty laid on the floor dead in front of him. However, which red head beauty was it? Lexi? Rose? Lily? Scorpius knelt down and turned the body over, to find the true identity of the girl.

**So, I realize this is a fair bit shorter than usual, but, I owed it to you lovely readers to get another chapter up and this is all I could manage today, would've been longer but I got called into work so yeah. xD And I kinda like leaving you guys with cliffhangers, if makes me more confident you guys will come back to read more! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and finally knowing what happened between lorcan and Al!**


	15. The funeral

Lily looked at Scorpius, in his dress shirt, tie, and slacks, and made her way up to him. He turned around and smiled sadly at Lily, who was dressed in a long black dress, "Are you ready to go, Scorp?" Lily asked him gently, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Scorpius shook his head, "I . . I can't show my face there, Lily. It's my fault," Scorpius told her, as a tear streamed down his face.

Lily wiped his tear away and took his face in her hands, "Scorpius Malfoy, everyone knows as much as I do that her death was not your fault. Rosie would have done that for anyone, even a complete stranger. That's why she was a true Gryffindor."

Scorpius only nodded, "Lily, i have to ask you something."

"What's that, love?"

"When I opened my eyes after the shot of green light," he started, hesitantly, "You were standing in front of me, and Rose was in front of you . . Does that mean . . ?"

Lily sighed, knowing this question would come, tears started pouring down her own face as she collapsed into Scorpius' arms, "She knew i'd try to save you. She knew I'd die for you. She knew i'd jump in front of you. She jumped in front of me, it was my fault, not yours."

Scorpius held Lily in his arms as he thought about what she just said. Of course he didn't think it was Lilys fault, it wasn't Lilys fault! But, in order to believe that he also had to realize it wasn't his own fault. He stroked Lilys hair, "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't anybody's but Lorcans fault, alright?"

Lily nodded as she wiped the wet tears off her face, and went to go put some earrings in, "I'm going to find him. And he's going to rot in azkaban!"

Scorpius was about to talk when there was a light knock on the door, Lily opened it to find Hermione. She smiled sadly and hugged her, "How are you?" Lily asked.

Hermione nodded and didn't smile back, "Lily, may I talk to you alone?"

Scorpius was about to leave when Lily said, "No. What you have to say to me can be said in front of Scorpius, aunt Mione."

Hermione nodded again as she stepped in Lilys room and shut to door. They all sat down, and Hermione stared straight at Scorpius, but talked at Lily. "I think it's in everyone's best interest if Scorpius is not to attend.

Lily jumped up first, raged, "Why the hell would you say that?!"

Hermione kept her gaze on Scorpius, "He killed my daughter."

"Lorcan Scamander killed Rosie and you bloody well know it!" Lily screamed, but Hermione was unphased.

"Scorpius is not to step foot anywhere near my daughter funeral, I swear i'll have him sent to azkaban." Hermione added, as she stood up.

Scorpius walked to Lily, "Love, it's okay -" Scorpius started.

But Lily flew in front of the door, still raged, so Hermione couldn't leave, "I have things to do, Lily."

"Lorcan sent the killing curse at Scorpius. I jumped in front of Scorpius. Rose jumped in front of me. If you want to blame anyone, please blame me!" Lily begged, tears streaming down her face as she sunk to her knees, "I'm sorry . . It's my fault, not Scorps!"

Hermione looked at Lily in shock, then to Scorpius, "Is this true?"

Scorpius nodded, but he also said, "It wasn't Lilys fault. It was Lorcan who sent that killing curse flying at your daughter. Rose was a true Gryffindor. She was brave, she died saving her little cousin."

Hermione burst into tears as she hugged Scorpius, and then bent over to hug Lily, "I-I'm sorry, Lily," She said, as they both stood up and Hermione took Lilys hands in her own, "You're both welcome to come, a-and I hope you do, i've been silly, I-I'm sorry."

Lily smiled and wiped at her face, "it's okay. I understand. We'll be there."

Hermione smiled, a small, sad smile, as she walked out the door holding back tears. Lily sat on her bed, put her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. Scorpius sat beside her and put his arm around her, "You ready?" He asked.

Lily nodded and stood up. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the house, they apparated to Roses funeral. It had all actually went smoothly. it wasn't until they prepared to bury Rose did all hell break loose. Something just had to happen and every Weasley function, right?

As soon as everyones speeches were done and the slideshow of Rose had been shown, Hermione was being comforted by her parents, so Ron walked over to Scorpius, "You killed my daughter," he said with rage.

Lily sighed with tears still in her eyes, "Uncle Ron -"

"No, Lily. I know Rose jumped out in front of you or whatever, Hermione told me. But, that killing curse wouldn't have been fired," Ron said, taking a pause and pointing his finger at Scorpius, "If it weren't for him!"

"Lorcan wouldn't have sent that killing curse if I hadn't been in love with Scorpius, ever think of it that way?" Lily said, slightly aggressive.

Ron shook his head, still beat red, teary eyed, and angry, "He's a Malfoy. It's always the Malfoys!"

"I hope to be a Malfoy one day, too. Is that going to make everything in the world my fault?!"

Ron looked at Lily is disgust, and Scorpius smiled at her. Lily turned bright red, "I'll disown you."

Hermione came over, looking furious, she looked to Lily and Scorpius and smiled sadly, "Excuse us," she said, dragging Ron away by the arm.

Scorpius looked around and noticed people staring, and whispering at him. He saw Roses grandparents crying their eyes out. He saw Cho and Dudley crying with Harry and Ginny, (Dudley had always been around for Potter/Weasley functions and was a big part of the family), but Scorpius only broke down when he saw Lexi. She was sitting in a chair, all alone. Scorpius thought about what she must be going through. Seeing the girl she loved killed right in front of her, watching as she sacrificed her life for someone elses. Knowing she'd have to live life without her. Scorpius smiled at Lily and the two walked over to Lexi. He started crying as he embraced Lexi in a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Lexi hugged him back, tightly, and a steady stream of tears fell down her face, "It's not your fault," she whispered back, and Scorpius felt so much better, knowing the love of Rose's life wasn't mad at him.

As Scorpius walked away, hand in hand with Lily, was when the hell really begun. Hugo walked up to them both, her drew his fist back and it connected with Scorpius' face. He fell to the ground while Lily shoved Hugo away and Lily knelt down to help Scorpius. "You, are going to regret coming near my family!" Hugo screamed so loudly everyone turned and stared.

"Hugo-" Scorpius said, as he stood up.

"And you!" Hugo yelled, pointing at Lily, his face wet and eyes red, anger taking over his voice, "You brought him here! It's your fault, too!"

Lily looked to have a mixture of expressions on her face. Hurt, anger sorrow, and guilt. Scorpius got close to Hugos face, now officially angry that Hugo had attacked Lily, "You leave Lily alone."

"Yeah, go ahead!" Hugo shouted angrily, and Hermione ran over and put her hand on his shoulder, which he just shrugged off, "Protect your girl!" He now had a stream of tears coming down his face, "You have a girl to protect! I protected my sister, and thanks to you, I don't have one anymore!"

"Leave him alone!" Lily screamed, as she shoved Hugo and he went backwards. Lily was small, she couldn't do much harm, all it did was send him a few steps, but it was enough to tick Hugo off.

"You're despicable, Lily," Hugo said, with a look of disgust on her face, "This sad excuse for a man kills your cousin and you defend him by -"

"Lorcan Scamander killed Rose, okay?! Lorcan Scamander sent a curse, she jumped in front of it and then she died! She jumped in front of it to save me! I jumped in front of Scorpius! She didn't save Scorpius, she saved me!"

Hugo and everyone else stared at Lily in shock. Lily, Scorpius, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones who knew, "You're going to rot in hell, you filthy slut! You couldn't have just stayed away from Lorcan, huh?"

Everyone knew of Lily and Lorcan, it had came out for everyone information after Rose died, but still, That's when Scorpius couldn't take it anymore. He felt bad for Hugo, losing his only sister, but, he didn't need to talk to Lily like that. Scorpius drew back his own fist and threw a bunch at Hugo, which sent him tumbling to the ground. Hugo got up and tackled Scorpius, and Lily separated the two boys, which earned her a punch from Hugo.

Now, Hugo had intended that punch for Scorpius, but Lily had stepped between the two boys. Lily crashed to the ground, her arms straight out breaking her fall, and Hugo knew he was in deep trouble. Scorpius helped Lily, who now had a bloody nose, to her feet. That's when Albus and James came running over, furious.

"Did you just . . . You just called my baby sister a slut . . . then punched her?" James asked, and didn't give Hugo time to react before he was tackled to the ground by James and Albus. The family brawl was broken up rather quickly, and as Hugo held his face, James pointed a finger at him, he would've tackled him again had he not been held back, "Do NOT touch my baby sister!"

"And leave my best mate alone!" Albus added.

Lily ran away from the scene and Scorpius followed her. She had tears in her eyes and blood on her dress, "I just want to go home," she said.

Scorpius nodded, "I'll take you," and he apparated them to the Potters house.

As they walked in the house, Lily picked up a framed picture of her and Rose, smiling, "This was the last picture we ever had together," Lily said. Scorpius walked over to see, and saw the two redheaded girls looking at the camera and laughing, dancing together, flinging their vibrant hair back and forth, "We didn't even know why we started dancing. Suddenly she just came across the room at me, held out her hand and asked 'May I have this dance?' Then I just laughed and got up and danced with her, in front of everyone," Lily told Scorpius, stroking the picture as a few tears slid off her cheek, "She was funny like that, Rosie was. She didn't like boring, she always had to spice everything up, somehow."

Scorpius put his arm around Lilys shoulder and let her lean her head on him, "She was wonderful. And she knew you loved her," Scorpius said.

Lily smiled as she looked up to Scorpius, "I would hope so," there was a pause, and then Lily said, "I can't believe how today went. Rose would've went crazy."

"Lily, it's okay."

"No, Scorpius, it isn't," Lily said, shaking her head as she sat down on the couch. Scorpius went and got a wet washcloth and wiped the blood of her face, she winced when he touched her nose.

"Lily, I think it's broken," he said.

Lily sighed, "I don't care."

"Just let me fix it, alright?" Lily nodded as Scorpius got out his wand. It was a simple fix, and he did is easily, but Lily made a yelping noise, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, and then she looked at him in the eyes, "Scorpius, my family is screwed up now. My cousin broke my nose, attacked my boyfriend, and then my brothers attacked my cousin."

"I can't blame them," Scorpius mumbled.

"I'm not saying that, I just don't know anymore, Scorp. My family has always been so put together, so focused on each other and loving. But now, everything's so different. I mean yeah, we have a few weird as hell cousins, but, we all love each other. Even Lucy Weasley has became an over protective older cousin in the last few months! I don't know how we're all going to make it through this."

Scorpius stroked Lily hair, assuring her, "Everything will be alright, love."

"But what if it's not?"

"Then you'll have me. I won't leave you until they day I die."

"I love you, Scorpius."

"I love you too, Lily."

**I know the last couple of chapters have been so short, so I hope this made up for it! Would've made it longer but, this was depressing to write. Reviews are always appreciated and I'm going to thank those who always review again, because, as I've said before, this story would be abandoned if it wasn't for you guys!**


	16. The hell out of here

Scorpius sighed as he walked into his office at work. It was his first day back since Rose's funeral. It'd been almost a month. Now Lily was back at hogwarts, and he was missing her terribly. He was happy to go to work, it gave him something to do besides mourn Rose and think about Lily. He started looking at some paperwork when a girl walked in, " would like to see you," she said, and then walked out.

Scorpius sighed as he made his way to Harry potter, the head Aurors, office, "Yes, sir?" Scorpius asked.

Harry Looked up at Scorpius over his glasses and sighed, "Sit down, Scorpius."

_Well, this can't be good. _"Is something wrong, sir?" Scorpius asked as he sat down.

"Actually, Scorpius, there is. You see, we've been on Rose Weasley murder case and well, someone realized something the rest of us missed," Harry took a deep breath, "Scorpius. You were supposed to be supervising Loran when he got away -"

"And if I had Rose Weasley would still be alive."

"Scorpius, i'm not blaming you, but, I do have to go by the rules here. Most of the ministry thinks you should be fired and never come back. However, you did leave because you wanted to protect my only daughter, correct?"

Scorpius nodded, "Correct, sir."

"So, instead of firing you completely, you're suspended from work for 3 months."

"Thank you, sir-"

"However, when you get back, don't expect a warm welcome from everybody. I'm going to get pestered about this forever," Harry sighed, "Now, go on."Scorpius was about to walk away when Harry said, "Oh, and Scorpius, let me tell Lily, please?" Scorpius nodded and made his way out of the door.

As Scorpius was walking out of the ministry, he was caught by Albus, "Hey, Scorpius, I need to talk to you?"

Scorpius sighed and smiled, "What's up, Al?"

"You want to move in with me?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I was thinking that you and I could rent out a place, and Kelly would be staying with us, and once Lilys back, she could too!" He saw the hesitation in Scorpius' eyes, he whispered, "My parents are driving me crazy and I can't afford it myself. Please."

Scorpius considered this. Money was definitely no issue for him, his parents had given him more than enough to live his whole life wealthy when he graduated. He didn't really actually need to work, he just liked to distraction. And, he did like the idea of Living with his best friend, and his Lily. But, there was only one thing that made him hesitate, "Albus . . You have a kid on the way."

Albus considered this for the moment, his smile brightened, "Then lets buy a house!"

Scorpius sighed, "Al, I love you and all, but, I'm not going to buy a house just because _you're _going to have a kid."

"Don't you and Lily want kids someday, too?"

"Albus, I doubt your sister wants to live with her brother the rest of her life."

"I can't raise a kid in my parents house!"

"Okay, Albus, listen. My parents own a house a few minutes down from the manor, they'd be more than happy to let all of us stay there until you and Kelly get on your feet and find a place, alright?"

Albus nodded. He was okay with that, "Sounds good. Stop by my house later and we'll talk, alright, Scorp?"

He nodded, "Alright." and Albus made his way into work. Scorpius sighed. He was happy to live with Albus, and his parents actually have always wanted Scorpius to move in to that house, it'd been the reason they'd bought it, but, he didn't know how Lily would take to this.

* * *

Lil paced her dorm and tears ran down her face and she ran her hand through her hair. She picked up her muggle cell-phone. Basically everyone in the wizarding world who had muggle relative had one. Lily used it to talk to her 6 cousins from the muggle world. even convinced Scorpius to get one, because It was easier to communicate. She dialed Scorpius' number, he answered, "Yes, Lily?"

"I'm taking my NEWTS early and I'm getting out of here!" Lily screamed.

Scorpius could here that she'd been crying, he was concerned, "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Oh, gee I don't know! Maybe the fact I just got beat up in a dark corridor might have something to do with it!"

The line went silent for a minute, and then Scorpius spoke, "Lily, what happened?"

"Some of Roses friends cornered me! They said her death was my fault and that I was going to pay for it! Hugo found them and got them away before anything too bad happened, but Scorpius I can't deal with this anymore!"

"Lily, deep breaths," Scorpius said gently, "Wait, Hugo defended you?"

"Yes, Scorpius. We've talked and everythings been worked out but that's beside the point. The point is i'm getting the hell out of here!"

"Lily, you can't just leave hogwarts."

"I can if i take my NEWTS early."

"They aren't going to let you."

"Mcgonagall said I could!"

"Lily, you've only been at school like a month. You'd fail."

"I did all your homework for you last year."

"Yeah, well . . " Scorpius ran out of reason for Lily not to come home. If she was going to get beat up and be so miserable, was there really a choice? "When are you coming home?"

"I'm taking my NEWTS over the next month, I'll be home straight after."

"How would you feel about moving in with Albus, Kelly, and I?" Scorpius spat.

"I, wait what?!"

"My parents bought a house a few years back, they want me to live in it. Your brother and Kelly are going to stay until they get on their feet and can find their own place, what do you say?"

Lily sighed in relief, knowing she wouldn't have to deal with her parents constant pestering anymore, "Sounds good to me."

"Lily, I have to ask you one thing though."

"What's that?"

"What about Lexi?"

Lily let that sink in. Lexi was in a deep depression and was having such a bad time. She didn't want to leave her, but, she had no choice. Lily hated Scorpius for bringing that to her attention, "I'll talk to her," Lily snapped as she hung up on Scorpius and then collapsed on her bed. She traced the bruise forming on her cheek, she knew madam pomfrey could take it away no problem, but she didn't want to deal with anyone right now. But, she knew she had to talk to Lexi. She groaned as she mad her way out of her dorm.

"Eh, look everyone! It's the crazy cousin killer!" Someone shouted as Lily made her way through the common room. This was another reason Lily was leaving, comments like this were made to her almost every day.

She always ignored the usual comments, but, then someone said as she was walking down the halls, "Any chance of you killing another cousin? Hugo is getting on my nerves."

Lily immediately stopped and turned around, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you've already killed one cousin, what's two?" The girl smirked, Lily recognized her as Hugos girlfriend, Amelia.

"You say something like that again and I'll hex you back into your first year!" Lily warned, as she drew her wand and took a few steps towards Amelia.

That's when Amelia smirked, she screamed and fell to the ground, sobbing. Lily looked confused, but, wasn't surprised when Hugo came running, "Lily! What happened?!"

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "She's faking it, Hugo."

"Y-You bitch!" Amelia said through tears as Hugo helped her up, "S-She used Crucio on me!"

Hugo looked bewildered and shot a look at Lily, who protested, "Check the last spell I used on my wand!" lily screamed as she gave her wand to hugo.

Hugo used the spell to check, and the last spell Lily used was for Transfiguration in class. Hugo crossed him arms and glared at Amelia, "You realize that's an accusation that could get my cousin thrown in Azkaban?!"

"H-Hugo she erased it, s-she must've!" Amelia said, wide eyed, it was obvious she knew she'd been caught, she tried to put her arms around Hugo, but he backed away.

"She asked me if I'd kill you, too, because I already killed one cousin," Lily said, her gaze fixated on Amelia, who now looked terrified.

"Amelia, what the hell is wrong with you?! We're through!" Hugo said as he stormed away, and Amelia followed him. But, Amelias friend stayed behind, Lily tried to leave but one grabbed her wrist.

Lily sighed, "I've already been beat up once today. Give me a break."

"Yeah, frankly I don't give a damn if -" One of the girls started when they were interrupted.

"Get your hands off of her!" James said as he walked up the hallway.

The girl let go of Lily and put her hands on her hips, "And you are?"

James got closer to the girls and stood up straight, his voice booming with authority, "James Sirius Potter, Auror."

The girls looked to each other then scattered off. Lily ran up to James and hugged him, "James, what are you doing here?!"

"I heard you're trying to get out of Hogwarts Early?"

"James-"

"Well, you're obviously endangered here. Being an Auror, it's my job to protect the public. Lets go to the headmistress and get a rush order on those NEWTS, shall we, maybe within the week?"

Lily sighed in relief as James and her walked up to Mcgonagall's office.

* * *

"Lily, you can't just leave!" Lexi said with tears on her cheeks and a frown on her face and crossed arms as she watched Lily pack her stuff.

Lily sighed and turned around to Lexi, "I should've told you before, I'm sorry. I've already taken my NEWTS and I'm out of here!"

Lexi glared as Lily, "That's so selfish of you, Lily!"

Lily was shocked. She'd never heard Lexi say a mean thing in her life. She was a Hufflepuff, after all, "Lexi," Lily said gently, "I'm not being selfish. I got beat up in the corridors, I endure all sorts of things being yelled at me everywhere I got, and someone even basically tried to get me sent to Azkaban. I can't stay here."

Lexi looked sorry, and shocked, "Lily . . I'm so so sorry, I didn't -"

Lily hugged Lexi and smiled, "Of course you didn't know. It's alright."

Lexi smiled and wiped her face, "I'll miss you, Lily."

Lily burst into tears and hugged her best friend tightly, "I'll miss you too, Lexi."

Lexi nodded and smiled, then made her way out of Lilys dorm. Lily packed the rest of her stuff and waited for the time she was to be picked up by Scorpius to roll around. As soon as the time hit, she made her way out of her dorm. She went and said goodbye to her favorite professors, such as Mcgonagall and Neville, then she said a goodbye to madam Pomfrey, then, finally, to Teddy.

"I'll miss you, kid," Teddy said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Lily smiled, "I'll miss you too, brother."

She walked out of the doors of Hogwarts for the last time not looking back. She ran to Scorpius and kissed him, He smiled at her and he brushed her hair out of her face, "I missed you," he said.

Lily grinned, "I've missed you too."

"Your parents already know you're moving in with me.

Lily nodded as they Apparated to the Potters house, to gather her things. Nervous as Lily was, she was happy to be moving in with her brother, best friend, and of course, Scorpius.

**So, for once a chapter where Lily can be happy. Haha. Point of this chapter was basically to show what Lily had been dealing with. It's important in knowing her story as a character. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Liliana

Scorpius and at his parents and Kelly was at hers, so it was only Albus and Lily in the house tonight. Lily was making dinner when Albus came and sat down at the table.

"Want to know the name of my daughter?" Albus said, a smile creeping up on his face.

Lily grinned, "I'd love to!"

"Liliana Rose Potter."

"Liliana?" Lily asked, biting her lip.

Albus smiled and nodded, "Kelly and I have been talking about it, and, it's official."

Lily grinned as she felt a tear drip down her face, "Albus, I don't know what to say."

Albus laughed, "Are you crying?"

"Yes."

"I want my daughter to be just like you."

Lily smiled sadly as she looked down, "No you don't."

Albus frowned, "Why wouldn't I?"

Lily slammed a plate down in front of Albus, "Dinner's done," and then she stormed upstairs. She was so upset with herself. She was so screwed up, merely 17 and already out of hogwarts, living with her boyfriend, brother, and pregnant friend! And her cousin was dead because she had to go out with some creep 8 years older than her and he was still on the loose and god knows what he was going to do next. And she was still severely depressed at the loss of her cousin, though she tried to hide it. Suddenly, her door swung open and Albus rushed towards her, "Al, what-"

"No time to explain, Lily," Albus said as he grabbed Lily arm and ran out the door. He apparated them to . When Albus ran in, followed by Lily, he ran up to the front desk, "Kelly Goyles room?!" The healer told him the number and pointed him in the right direction.

"Oh no," Lily whispered as they bolted to Kelly's room. As they ran in, Albus ran over to her side and grabbed her hands, "Are you alright, what about Liliana?!"

Kellys face was streaked with tears and she gripped Albus' hand tightly and let out silent sobs, "I-I'm only seven months, this can't actually be happening! It's only November!"

"Hey, Kelly,"Albus said stroking her hair, "It's almost december. Everythings going to be fine, okay?"

"I-I already had her," Kelly whispered.

Albus' eyes widened, "Where is she?!"

"Healers whisked her off right away."

And that's when Albus went into Kelly arms and they cried together. Lily felt like such a third Lily, and she opened the door to leave, but her brother looked back at her, "No, Lily. Stay, please!"

So Lily nodded and shut the door. Moments later, Harry, Ginny, James, Gregory Goyle, his wife, Lacey, and Kelly's brother, Gale, walked in, "Kelly, what's happening?!" Her mother asked.

Kelly shook her head, so Lily explained what had happened to all of them. All everyone gathered around Kelly and Albus, Gale nudged Lily, "Can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?"

Lily nodded, "Sure," and she walked out into the hall, glad to get away from the cryfest, "What's up?"

"Why'd you drop out of Hogwarts?" Gale asked.

"I took my NEWTS early."

"But why?"

"I was tired of people," Lily shrugged, "Why does it matter?"

Gale shrugged, "My girlfriend told me something."

"What'd who tell you?"

"Amanda told me that -"

Lilys eyes widened. She knew what that bitch knew, "Your girlfriends a liar."

"Hey, Lily, i'm not here to -"

"Nothing she told you about me is true!"

His voice dropped, "Listen, it isn't my business if you're leaving to go hunt down Lorcan Scamander, alright? I just wanted to give you a piece of advice. Straight down the second trail on the left."

"Huh?" Gale said nothing more as he walked back into the room. Lily followed, confused as hell. _Straight down the second trail to the left, what?!_

Lily sat down by her mother, "You okay, mum?"

Ginny smiled at Lily and hugged her, "I'm hanging in there, How about you? We haven't really talked since you moved back."

Lily shrugged, "Good as can be."

Ginny hesitated, then she said, "We really miss having you at the house. We were thinking, maybe you and Scorpius and Al and kelly -"

"Mum, i don't think we can all move back in."

Ginny looked saddened, "But, James is gone. You and Scorpius have a room, so do Kelly and Albus and Liliana. Please! Lily, we're lonely."

"Mum, we're adults now!" But as she saw the frown on Ginny's face, she sighed, "Maybe if you wanted, for a couple of months and a couple of months only -" And Ginny hugged her daughter tightly. Lily hugged her mother back, saddened by how happy she was. _I won't be around here for another couple months._

A healer walked in and everyone looked up, she brought a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and handed her to Kelly. "Completely healthy, you're very lucky."

Kelly gazed down upon her new daughter; Vibrant, beautiful red hair like her Aunt and Grandmother, and green eyes like her father. A tear trickled down Kellys face as she smiled, "This," she announced, "Is Liliana Rose Potter."

Lily smiled with joy as she walked over and looked at her niece's face, "She's just precious!"

Kelly smiled, stroking Lilianas hair, "Isn't she?"

Lily smiled. _Yet another reason I need to take Lorcan down myself, as the lazy ass ministry isn't getting it done._ Everyone watched as Liliana was handed to Albus and his eyes lit up. Lily smiled, knowing that when she was away, Albus would have a daughter who was now his priority.

Lily walked over to her mother and whispered, "I need to go," and walked out. She apparated to her house and packed a bag pull of things. Money, food, a tent, pillows, blankets, and some clothes. She threw her bag over her shoulder and ran into Scorpius, she jumped, "You aren't supposed to be home!" She spat.

"I came home early, to see you . . " He eyed her bag, "What's in there?"

"Nothing!"

Scorpius wrestled the bag from ma very cross Lily and opened it, "Planning on going somewhere, love?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"You can't come with me," She told him as she tried to move past him, but he didn't let her.

"Something tells me this has something to do with Lorcan?"

"Okay, so i'm going to find his ass and kill him. But you can't come with me!"

"You have to let me."

"And why is that?"

"Because it'd be selfish not to let me. Think about it, we can catch him faster together, and everyone will be out of danger faster."

Lily couldn't help but let a smile slip across her face, "Go pack," she told him. And he was out within five minutes. Lily wrote a note, explaining everything and the two left, hand in hand, together. But, Lily couldn't stop thinking. _Straight down the second trail on the left?_

**All I have to say today is sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, it's 1 am. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry it was a shorter chapter!**


	18. Are those wedding bells?

Lily smiled and couldn't help a tear as it trickled down her face as she walked down the Aisle towards the love of her live, Scorpius. He grinned as he waited for the beautiful girl to come to him. Flashes of memories came into Lilys mind as she thought about what had led them there, to this day.

The day they'd found Lorcan._ Lily and Scorpius walked through the forest, unsure of what to do. Lily spoke to break the silence, "I almost think we should give up."_

_ Scorpius shrugged, "If you want to."_

_ "It's been what? 6 months?"_

_ Scorpius nodded, "About."_

_ They were both exhausted They'd spent months camping out, eating nothing but noodles and camp fire food, and they'd had no luck of finding Lorcan. It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth. And their families were probably worried sick, even though they wrote them every once in a while to let them know they were alive. They came to some trails that lead down to a beach. Load of trails, actually. That's when something popped in Lilys head. Straight down the second trail on the left. She made her way to the second path on the left, "This one, Scorp."_

_ He followed her, "Any particular reason?"_

_ Lily shook her head, "Not at all." _

_ As they made their way down to the water, they saw someone sitting on a rock near the waters edge. Lily had a gut feeling as she drew her wand, "Lily, what're you -"_

_ Lily ran towards the man and screamed, "Petrificus Totalus!" The man fell off the rock, still._

_ Scorpius ran to Lily and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Lily! Are you mad?!"_

_ Lily escaped his grasp and ran over to the man and turned him over. Yep, it was him. She shook her head, "Six months of hunting for this bastard and we find on by the water just by luck."_

And now all that Lorcan stuff was in the past. He couldn't touch any of them now. And Lily was thankful for that. No one more in her family could be hurt because of her, and Scorpius and her were free to be happy and together.

It was now only three months since they'd returned home, but, it didn't matter. Everyone knew Scorpius and Lily were perfect for each other, so, why should they put it off? Lily let a chuckle escape her lips as her smile brightened and her father handed her off to Scorpius, she put her hands in his.

Scorpius looked at the beautiful girl his hands were conjoined with and smiled. He could not believe he got to spend the rest of his life with this amazing woman. He placed on hand on her face and wiped away the tears coming out of her eyes, "Lily Luna Potter, you are the girl I have been waiting for my whole life," He told her as one tear escaped down his own face, "I have no regrets choosing you and only you, to spend the rest of my life with. You're beautiful, smart talented, and selfless. You never put youself before your family, and I'm here to make sure you always come first to someone; me. I now couldn't imagine my life with you, and I hope it'll never have t be that way again," And he placed a ring on Lilys finger.

Lily had to wipe away tears as she begun talking in a shaky Voice, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I love you you with every ounce of my heart, a-and I don't know what I'd do if I had to live without you. I love you so much, and spending the rest of my life with you is the best choice I've ever made," Lily put a ring on Scorpius' finger and kissed him through sobs. The crowd went wild. Lily grinned as she turned around without warning and threw her flowers. She turned around to see who had been the lucky girl to catch them, and laughed when she saw her cousin, Molly, holding it up in the air.

The night went on and it was lovely. Lily ran up to her brother when their favorite song came on and extended her hand, "May I have this dance?" She asked, giggiling.

James grinned as he took her hand and said, "Pleasures all mine," He put his arms around Lily and they danced, "I can't believe my baby sister is all grown up and married."

"Believe it, Jamsie."

"I miss having you around the house so much."

Lily paused, and she looked up to her brother, "Move in with me."

"What?"

"C'mon, Kelly, Albus and Liliana already live with us, we'd love to have you!"

James hesitated, "Are you sure?"

Lily laughed, "Of course!"

James laughed as he picked Lily up and spun her around, making her burst out into laughter, "I love you Lily."

Lily smiled, "I loe you too, James."

Lily danced with James for a while, until she caught him looking at one of Scorpius friends from Hogwarts and told him to go, and he did, giving his sister a kiss on the cheek.

Nothing was going to ruin Lilys big day for her. She danced the night away with her new husband, not a single worry in the world. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Towards the end of the night, she made her way towards her parents, her mother was in tears, "Did you love the wedding?"

Ginny embraced her daughter in a hug and she whispered, "Every minute of it darling."

Harry nodded in agrement, "I just can't believe my baby is married."

Lily smiled as she held out her hand to her father, "Dance with me?" she asked.

Harry smiled,"How can I say no?" And Lily led him to the dance floor, where everyone gathered around the to watch the father daughter dance.

As soon as that was over, people started heading home. It was held in the Potters back yard, so the last ones to leave were Lily and Scorpius. They said their goodbyes and apparated to their house. Albus, Kelly, and Liliana were at the Potters for the night. Lily entered their room, sat down on the bed and smirked, "Want to go to bed?" she teased.

Scorpius grinned as he picked Lily up and sat her on his lap, kissing her neck, "I think, I have a better idea," he said as he begun to unzip her dress.

Lily only smiled as she slid his Ty off and began working on his tux. The rest is history. It was both of their first times, and they regretted nothing.

* * *

Lily woke up to the door slamming and Liliana crying as Kelly, Albus, and Liliana walked through the front door. Lily laughed as she heard tiny footsteps coming up the hall. Liliana was only nine months, but she'd been walking since she was 7 months old and could get going pretty fast now. Lily shot up as she realized they hadn't shut the door all the way last night, and Liliana pushed the door open, standing in the doorway.

" 'ily!" Liliana giggled, making her way towards the bed.

Lily couldn't help but smile as her niece said her name, "Ana, shoo! Go get mummy!"

Liliana stopped where she was and begun to sniffle. Lily groaned as she put a robe on, picked Liliana up walked in the hallway much to the onlooking Kellys amusment, "Have fun last night?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut it," Lily said as she handed Liliana over to Kelly.

Kelly smirked again, "Better get dressed before your brother gets up here."

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he knows," She said as she continuously beeped Lilianas nose.

"Yeah, but do you really want him to see actual proof?"

"Good point," Lily nodded and made her way back to her room and began to get dressed. She pulled on some shorts, put on her bra, and was about to pull on a tank top when she felt around coming around her and she jumped. She hit Scorpius on the shoulder, "You scared the hell out of me!"

Scorpius frowned, "Just because you're my wife doesn't mean you get to beat me."

Lily rolled her eyes as she pulled her shirt on, and then picked up her wedding ring and slid in on her finger, admiring it. She pulled Scorpius into a kiss, "Love you, my husband," and she walked out of the room, smiling. _Finally, things are starting to go my way._

**So, I have a couple of things to say. One, so sorry it took me so long to get this up! I got major writers block after the last chapter. And two, sorry for any errors in this chapter, I didn't edit it too carefully. Hope you enjoyed! **


	19. Wait, what?

Lily walked into the ministry dreading work and looking pale an ill. She'd been up half the night last night throwing up and tossing and turning. As she walked slowly, James caught up to her. He looked at her and frowned, "What happened to you?"

Lily glared at James, un amused, "Shut up."

James shook his head, "You should go home, you look sick as a dog."

Lily growled, "James, I'm not a child anymore! I have to work! I can't ditch just because I feel like shit!"

"I heard you throwing up last night, you should go home."

Lily was confused for a second, until she remembered James had moved in with them last week, "James, I'm fine, honest-" Lily stopped as a sharp pain hit her stomach and she bent over, holding her stomach. She went to the nearest wall and leaned up against it.

"You're going home, now!" James said firmly.

"No, I'm not James!" Lily screamed as she started walking down the stairs. James tried to stop her, but she didn't, and she got dizzy and fell as she missed the last step. Not a long fall, but a long enough one to where she hit her head and got knocked out.

When Lily woke up, she immediately knew she was definitely in Mungos. She groaned as she sat up, and realized James was right by her. She shot him a glare, "I'm going to kill you, James!" James looked pale and didn't respond. Lily softened and put her hand on his shoulder, "James? What's wrong?"

"You're having sex with Scorpius," James said, quietly.

"Yeah, so? We're married, I'm nearly 19! Wait, how do you know anyways?"

James continued to stare at his lap when A healer walked in. She smiled at Lily, "Alright, sweetie. You're free to go! You and the baby are just fine."

Lilys eyes widened, "What baby?"

The healer, who was very young, looked petrified, "I-um well-It's that-"

Jame finally looked up at Lily, "You're pregnant. Congratulations. I'm going to kill Scorpius."

Lily looked even more pale as she got up and headed out, followed by James, "I didn't know, James."

james sighed, "Why didn't you two use protective charms or something?!"

Lily held her hand up, "Not talking about my sex life with my brother."

"You shouldn't even have a sex life, Lily!"

Lily thought about it, and, in all honesty, she realized her and Scorpius had been really careless, just getting caught up in the moments when they did. She looked up to her brother, "Well, I do, I'm sorry."

"I'm going to kill Scorpius."

"Oh, James, c'mon! You love Scorp!"

"Until he got you pregnant!"

Lily sighed as she offered her arm to James and they apparated home. The door opened to Scorpius waited for her, he embraced her in a hug, "Lily! I heard you were at Mungos, but James told me not to come! Are you alright?!"

That's when James tapped Scorpius on the shoulder, and he turned around to get a nice fist in the face from James.

Scorpius held his bloody lip and chuckled angrily, "What was that for!?"

"That was for getting my baby sister -"

Lily screamed loudly, "HE IS NOT GOING TO FIND OUT LIKE THIS JAMES SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LEAVE!"

"This is my house too, Lil-" James protested.

"Then go visit mum and dad, before I kick your ass," Lily growled, and with a loud pop James was gone. Lily lead Scorpius into the house and held some ice to his face, "Are you alright, love?"

Scorpius nodded, "I'm more worried about you. I would've came, but James said if I did i'd be killed. Did it have something to do with Lorcan?! He's in azkaban, unless he escaped or -"

Lily shook her head, and drew in a deep breath, "ScorpiusIampregnant."

Scorpius laughed, "Lily, you sound like me when i first asked you out. Breathe, talk normal."

"I. Am. Pregnant."

And with that, Scorpius nodded slightly, got up, and then looked out the wall, "That's why James punched me in the face."

Lily nodded, "Scorpius, I didn't know -"

"I need to be alone," and with another loud pop, Scorpius was gone.

Lily stared at where he just stood in shock. Had he seriously just left her after she told him she wa pregnant? "Really?! Who does that?! " Lily screamed as she ran up to her room. She was crying into her pillow when she heard the front door open. She sat up, hoping it was Scorpius. But, as she heard voices, she knew it wasn't.

"She should be upstairs," one voice, who Lily immediately recognized as Lysander said, "And hurry. Someone could be home at any moment."

Lily listened at the after she heard that, then she heard a voice she knew as Lucy say, "I don't care if the minister of magic walks through that door. Nothing's going to stop me," and she started walking up the stairs.

Lily got a sick feeling in her stomach, but not the pregnancy sick feeling, a something was wrong sick feeling. She tried to Disapparate, but they'd set up a charm on the place already. Lily felt more hot tears stream down her face as she hid in her closet. She remembered her cell phone and called Scorpius as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He answered, "Lily. I said -"

"Scorpius," Lily whispered, "I'm scared."

"You don't think I am, too?"

"No, Scorpius, it's-"

"Lily, I need to go -"

"Scorpius, no!" Lily said, and realized she'd said it way too loudly and the closest door opened. Lily screamed as she was yanked from the closet and held on to the closest door, "Lucy, what is this?!"

Lucy sneered, "You got my love sent to azkaban, you're going to suffer."

Lily screamed and struggled more as Lucy dragged her down the stairs. Scorpius listened in horror as the line went silent and he heard nothing more. He too, tried to apparate home, but nothing. He apparated to their neighbors yard, and ran home. He ran as fast as he could home, which took about five minutes. He was too late. He came home to the house thrashed and nobody to be seen. He called Lilys phone, and heard it ringing. He ran upstairs to find in laying in the closest. Tears came down his face as she searched everywhere for Lily or any clues. Hot tears streamed down his face as he came across a note. The note read:

_No one can't save her. We're not offering any offer and we aren't accepting any deals. Hope the last thing everyone ever said to her was pleasant, because that was the last time she'll ever have heard from any of you._

Scorpius took the note and apparated to the Potters house. James opened the door and went to shut it, but Scorpius stopped him, shoving the note in his face. James read it, then looked at Scorpius, terrified with tears as Scorpius explained to him.

"Why weren't you there with her?!" James bellowed.

Scorpius shook his head, ashamed, "I don't know."

**All I have to say is, im sorry I couldn't leave things be, but, it is a fan fiction, it needs drama to survive, right? Haha, well, hope you enjoyed c:**


	20. Sectumsempra

Lily looked up and sighed, wondering what her family was doing. Wondering what Scorpius was doing. It'd been nearly a week, all she got was food and water, then got tied up again after she was done. She jumped as Lysander walked in. Lily glared at him, "Ly, untie me, now!"

Lysander looked at her sympathetically, "Lily, I'm sorry. I had to."

"Why?!"

"Lucy is bloody crazy!"

"Tell me what happened, please."

Lysander proceeded to tell Lily the true story about how Lucy had kidnapped his girlfriend and was hiding her in a secret location and has been forcing Lysander to spy on Lily so she could kidnap her, too, because Lucy had actually been in love with Lorcan and was pissed he was in azkaban, and she promised to release Marie after they'd gotten Lily, "Lily, I won't let her hurt you, I won't let her kill you."

Lily shook her head, "Lysander, I need to get out of here!"

Lysander had a pleading look in his eyes, "Just until she gives me Marie back, please."

"Lysander, i'm pregnant."

Lysander face turned completely white, "What?"

Lily nodded, "I'm pregnant, Lysander. I'll lose my baby here, you know I will."

Lysander hesitantly looked in the doorway, then untied Lily, "Lily, we can't leave here until we find Marie."

Lily nodded, "I understand."

* * *

Scorpius paced the floor in the Potters house as Aurors gathered and tried to map this out. Scorpius was on the case, along with James, Harry, and a few other. Lily had been gone a week now and worries were staring to arise. One of the men Scorpius didn't know spoke, "So, say we find her dead,-"

Scorpius got up close to the mans face, "That's my wife and love of my life you're talking about!" He hissed.

That's when James stood up laughing, "Yeah, you love her so much now. But when she told you she was pregnant, you just had to run away and let her get kidnapped, didn't you?"

"James-" Harry interjected.

"No, , it's alright. I understand," Scorpius said calmly.

James scoffed, "If my baby sisters dead, I'm going to kill you."

_If Lily is dead i'll kill myself, believe me. _It took Scorpius looking around the room and realizing everyone was staring at him to figure out he'd said that out loud, he shrugged, "Well, it doesn't matter, she's not going to be dead."

"It's you're fault if she is."

As a tear dropped down Scorpius' face, he nodded, "I know."

Now, James wouldn't have usually been so hard on Scorpius, but, why'd he leave Lily after she told him she was pregnant?! Like, who does that?! "She's pregnant. What is she lost the baby?"

As tears started coming out of James and Scorpius' eyes, Harry stood up, "Well, I know one thing. We aren't going to find Lily by blaming anyone, okay? Let's focus guys, we'll find her."

* * *

Lily stopped as she heard a voice from down the hall, "Lysander, did you hear that?" Lily whispered.

Lysander nodded as the voice got closer, and they were finally able to make out what the voice was saying. Whoever it was, was calling out Lysanders name. Lysanders face brightened as Marie ran down the hall towards him. He embraced Marie in a hug, but she broke away as she saw Lily, she pointed her wand directly at her, "Sectumsempra!" Marie shouted as she slashed her wand up and down.

Cuts and blood appeared all over Lily as she fell to the floor, Lysander looked furious as she knelt beside Lilys, "What was that for?!"

"She kidnapped me!" Marie shouted, defensively.

"No, that was-"

"Expelliarmus!" Lucy shouted as Maries wand flew out of her hand and Marie was shot back. Lucy shook her head, "Aiding the enemy, are we?" Lucy asked Lysander as Marie ran behind him.

Lysander shook his head, panicked, "Lucy, I need my wand! Give it here!"

Lucy giggled, "No, just let her die. It's a nice, painful way to go, isn't it, Lily?"

Lily was unresponsive as she laid on the floor in a pool of blood, gasping, Lysander stood up to face Lucy, "My wand, now."

"Hm, I don't think so."

"She'll die! And so will her baby!"

Lucy almost looked sad for a split second when the word baby was mentioned, as if she felt a twinge of guilt for doing this to her own cousin, but she shrugged it off and ran down the hall, laughing. Lysander knew it was no use. Lucy had a wand, he didn't. It was simple. He knelt down beside Lily again and picked her up.

"Ly, you're going to get us killed and -" Marie started.

"Yo've already done that," Lyander said as he sped down the hallway.

Lily spoke weakily, "Ly, your phone."

Lysander suddenly remembered that he, like half the wizarding world, had gotten a phone for the convenience of it. He pulled it out and called Scorpius, "We're gonna get you out of here, Lily."

* * *

Scorpius looked down the see his phone ringing, and the room went silent. He didn't want to pick it up, but, he realized it was Lysander and picked up immediately and put it on speaker for everyone to hear, "Listen, lysander, if you want -"

"I have Lily," Lysander said, as immediately tears came down everyone who was close to Lilys faces.

"Well, bring her here!"

"One problem. Crazy chick Lucy won't let us out. Lilys going to bleed out if you guys don't get here soon, Scorpius."

The line went silent for a moment as everyone exchanged glances and then Harry took the phone from Scorpius, "Let me talk to Lily."

"Harry, I don't think -"

"I need to verify this isn't some kind of trick, alright? Let me hear her voice then we'll be there, fast," but the truth was, he just wanted to hear his baby girls voice.

Lysander gently told Lily her dad was on the phone as he sat down and held Lily on his lap, Lily spoke, but even more weakly, all she needed to say was, "Daddy."

And Harry was out the door, followed by everyone, "I want to know where you are, and I want to know right now."

Lysander told the exactly where they were, and everyone was off on their brooms, to go find Lily.

As soon as they got to the abandon house that Lysander described, they bust the door open, to find Lucy, who turned pale as snow. She put her hands up and dropped the wands in her hand as an Auror tackled her to the ground and everyone else made their way in. Harry was the first to see her, sitting there, barely conscious. He wanted to act fast, but he couldn't make his legs move as he saw his daughter sitting there, one-hundred percent soaked in blood. James walked in, but he knew he had to act fast, so, he picked up Lily, and with Harry, and Lysander, he apparated to .

Scorpius stood where he had in shock. He'd knew he had to stay behind to help deal with Lucy, but all he wanted was to go be with Lily. He was so worried. As the carted Lucy off to the ministry, one of the Aurors looked to him, "You should go."

Scorpius wasn't going to reject that, "Thanks," and he disapparated to to go see Lily. He got there, to find Harry, James, Lysander, Ginny, Albus, and basically the whole potter/weasley family there. Excluding Percy and Audrey, however, Molly II was there.

Scorpius looked at Lysander, whose white tee shirt could've been naturally red in the front, "What happened?" Scorpius croaked, as he took in what used to be his Wife's blood.

Lysander shot a glare at Marie and pointed a finger at her, "She's an idiot, that's what happened."

"Hey, that's no way to talk to a girl," James said, in a warning voice.

Lysander scoffed," Oh, you mean you care about the girl who sed Sectumsempra on your pregnant sister?"

James looked at Marie, with a sudden amount of dislike on his face. If she'd been a boy, James would've hexed her into his Grandfathers first year, "Can I ask you why?" He said, his face red and fists clenched.

Marie shook her head. Lysander sighed, "She thought Lily was the one who kidnapped her."

"Someone want to explain what all this kidnapping was about?!" Scorpius asked, furious.

Lysander drew a deep breath, he was going to tell the truth, and he knew someone was probably going to kill him, "Lucy was in love with Lorcan. She kidnapped Marie to use her as bribery so i'd help her get Lily. I wasn't going to let her hurt Lily, but, it was -"

"Did you just say that you helped kidnap my sister?!" Albus bellowed.

"Al, I was just going to get Marie then take them both home -"

"If I had my wand on me -"

"Lysander, you do realize that if Lily wants to press charges, then you could go to Azkaban, right?" Harry asked.

Lysander nodded, "And i'm willing to face that."

Marie scoffed, "If she even can decide."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Lysander yelled.

"Well, she could die."

"Okay, I don't care if you're a chick, make a crack about my sister dying again and I'm hexing you into next year," James threatened.

Lysander looked at her, awfully confused, "Okay, did a couple weeks with Lucy turn you into a complete bitch?"

Marie shrugged, "I'm leaving."

And as she went to get up, Ginny grabbed her wrist tightly, "Oh, i don't think so. You used Sectumsempra on my daughter, she could press charges, so why don't you sit tight."

Marie looked at Ginny defensively, "I thought she wa Lucy alr-"

"Doesn't matter," Ginny said, cooly, "Stick around."

A healer then came out towards the huge family and everyone stood up, the healer explained Lily was going to be alright, to everyone relief, "Oh, and only a couple visitors at a time. She said she wants to see her Husband and Lysander first?"

Scorpius looked to Harry and Ginny hesitantly, but they waved him on. Him and Lysander made their way back to Lilys room. When they walked in, they thought she was sleeping and were about to leave, when Lily spoke,her eyes still closed. "Come on in."

Scorpius didn't want to go near her at first. He was used to Lily being so feisty and full of life. But now, she was just weak and was within an inch of death. Scorpius and Lysander sat on either side of Lily, holding her hand. Lily first tilted her head slightly and squinted her eyes to see Scorpius, "I love you," she said to him, softly.

Scorpius broke down in tears as his free hand stroked Lilys face, he was terrified. Lily, this girl he loved with all his heart, was lying in a bed, in a hospital, almost dead. He kissed her forehead, and he was glad he was able to do that to his wife, that was actually alive and lucky to be,"I-I'm Sorry, Lily."

Lily shook her very little, "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

Scorpius looked down in his lap, ashamed. He truly believed the reason Lily was here was because of him. "I ran off. I gave them an opening."

Lily then tilted her head towards Lysander and opened her eyes a little more, "You're not getting in trouble."

"You mean you're not pressing charges on me?" Lysander asked.

Lily nodded, "You saved my life back there," Lily took in his shirt and frowned, "Nice blood stain you got there."

Lysander looked down and chuckled, "Well, it was courtesy of you, Lily."

Lily nodded slightly as she smiled and drifted back off to sleep. Scorpius kept her hand in his as he shook his head, he really took in the sight of her; Bandages where the cuts had been, bruised up face, and now completely unresponsive. "I hate seeing her like this."

"We wouldn't of had to, if I could've gotten a wand. I could've healed her up no problem," Lysander said, talking more to himself than Scorpius. He obviously blamed himself, he had since Lilys blood spilt in a pool around her on the ground. Lyander was amazed she had any blood left in her.

That's when something crossed Scorpius' mind for the first time, "The baby," he said, looking up to Lysander.

That seemed to wake Lily, "Is my baby okay?" She asked weakly.

Scorpius shrugged, honestly, "Get some sleep, my love," he said as he kissed her forehead and a tear dripped down his face as she slept. He walked out of the room, and fond the healer he'd talked to about Lily, "Hi," Scorpius said, awkwardly, "Lily, she's pregnant, is the baby . . . ?"

The healer gave Scorpius a sympathetic frown as he shook his head, "Look at it this way, Lily is lucky to be alive, okay?" And he patter Scorpius on the shoulder and walked away. Scorpius felt like he'd been hit by a ton of brick. As Marie came down the hall, he pointed a finger at her, with tears streaming down his face, "You killed my baby."

**I have nothing to say on this chapter, wrote both of the while my internet was out for a while so hapy birthday i'll put them both up and the same time.**


	21. Baby?

Harry, Ginny, Albus, Teddy, and James had been walking down the hall and heard what Scorpius said. They all stopped, James asked, "The baby, it's . . "

"Dead," Scorpius confirmed.

Everyone stood for a moment in silence taking this news in, "Scorpius, maybe you should go back in," Harry said.

Scorpius shook his head, "We can't tell her now."

Harry nodded, "I agree, but, if she asks, we can't lie to her. And you should be the one to tell her."

Scorpius nodded as they all made their way into Lilys room. When they all settled down, a healer came in and said, "No. Only a few people at a time!"

Lily stirred slightly, "They leave, so do I."

The healer rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the family to laugh, "You get 'em, tiger," Teddy said as he grabbed Lilys hand and squeezed it.

Lily opened her eyes slightly and smiled the one she could manage, "Teddy, you're here, and you brought your blue hair with you."

Teddys hair immediately changed to black as he hugged Lily softly and cried. As Teddy let go of Lily and backed away, James came over, hesitantly. Lily knew she wasn't going to be able to stay awake long, but she needed to know something, "James, I want to know something," she had to take a deep breath and pause, as it took a lot of energy and hurt for her to talk, "And I want to hear it from you.

James sat down beside her and took her hand in both of his, "Anything, Lils."

"Is my baby alright?"

James looked to Scorpius, and he nodded, James drew a deep breath, "No, Lils."

Lily nodded as some tears slipped down her only half opened eyes, "Okay."

James stroked his sister hair, "We're all here for you, Lils. We all love you so much."

Lily nodded her head, and before she went out on consciousness again, she whispered, "Lucy is dead."

James kissed his sister on the cheek then announced, "Be right back," and as he passed Scorpius, he whispered, "C'mon."

Scorpius nodded and followed. When they got into the hallway, Scorpius already had tears in his eyes, "If you're going to blame me for the death of -"

James shook his head, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You love Lily with all your heart and none of this is your fault, so stop beating yourself up, alright?"

Scorpius nodded, "Thank you."

James looked at the floor, "I thought we were going to lose her today. Honestly, I did."

Scorpius nodded, "She's definitely a fighter, that one."

"I have never, ever loved anyone as much as I love my sister. If i lost her . . " James trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

Scorpius nodded, "I understand that."

James looked to Scorpius seriously, "She's going to want another kid. I know my sister."

Scorpius shrugged, "If she want's another one, then I'm sorry James, but, then we will try for another one."

james nodded, smiling slightly, "And if she doesn't want another one right now?"

"Then we wait."

James nodded, "Okay, I like you again." And he walked back into Lilys room.

* * *

Everyone had been instructed that It was okay to go home and get some rest, and everyone did, except for Scorpius. He stayed by Lilys side all night. at about 6:00, Lily woke him up, "Scorp, you awake?" She asked, not sounding fully recovered at all, but better than she previously had.

Scorpius immediately awoke, stroking her face, "Yes, love?"

Lily sighed, "Scorpius, what if I would've died?" she asked, curiously.

Scorpius shook his head, "Don't talk like that, Lily. I thought I was going to lose you when I walked in the house to find you taking a bath in your own blood."

"But tell me, what ran through your head right at that moment?"

"I thought. . . My life was over. That you were gone, and you were my reason to live. You are my reason to live, Lily. I love you more than anything. If you would've died, I honestly don't know what i would've done."

Lily nodded, "I want a baby."

Scorpius nodded also, "Then we'll have a baby."

Lilys eyes lit up, "Really?"

Scorpius kissed Lilys hand, "Anything you want, love."

Lily tried to sit up more to hug Scorpius, but she held her stomach and gasped, so Scorpius gently pushed her back down and he hugged her, "I love you, Lily Luna Malfoy. And this last week has been the worst of my life."

Lily smiled, he'd never called her Lily Luna Malfoy before, and she liked it.

Teddy walked in, grinning, "Nice to see you two up bright and early. This punk wake you up Lils?" Teddy asked teasingly, nudging Scorpius.

Lily laughed a bit, but then started breathing deeply as she discovered that hurt, "Other way around, actually, Teddy."

Teddy smiled, "How is my Lily this fine morning?" He asked as he kissed her cheek and sat down beside her.

Lily groaned, "Let's not talk about me. Hows Mariana?"

Teddy nodded, "Good, right outside, actually."

Lily smiled bigger, "Well, bring her in!"

"Lily," Teddy said, gently, "I don't think that's -"

She looked at him pleadingly, "Please?"

Teddy sighed as he walked away and came back with Mariana, who had an obvious baby bump. "You didn't want me to see her because she was pregnant?

"Lily, listen -"

"I'm not two years old, Teddy! I can deal with things, okay?!"

Teddy wanted to keep Lily calm, so he looked to Mariana, "Maybe you should -"

"No!" Lily bellowed, "Mariana is welcome to stay if she damn well please im not upset at her I'm upset at you that you think I can't handle anything!"

"Lils, you just almost -"

"Yeah yeah yeah I almost died whatever I don't care, great. My baby is dead. i lost my little boy or my little girl. But, that doesn't mean I cant handle seeing people with a baby bump!"

Scorpius looked down and Lilys abdomen and then looked at Teddy, wide eyed, "You both need to get out, Now. And you love," He said, patting Lilys hand, "Need to calm down, alright? Please, for me?" As Teddy and Mariana exited, Lily nodded and started breathing normally again, "I'll be right back, okay?" Lily nodded and Scorpis ran to find a healer, as soon as he found one he was out of breath , "My wife -Lily- She's bleeding -Please help-"

The healer looked at him, "Let me find your wifes healer, okay?" Scorpius nodded and the same healer he'd talked to yesterday appeared.

"Lily Malfoys husband, right?"

Scorpius nodded, "She's bleeding -"

The healer nodded, "Okay, we'll go check it out. I have some great news for you and Lily, though."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

As they walked into Lilys room, the healer did have to re-seal Lilys cuts, and told Scorpius to monitor what people say, and stay at all times, as he's the only one who can calm her down. "Well, aside from that, I was going to come see you two anyways."

Lily nodded, "For . . ?"

"Well, congrats to you both, you're going to be parents after all."

Lily looked at him like her was crazy, "What?! Have you seen these cuts?! There's no way -"

"The first baby, the one that is gone, was the one that was in the area of the cuts. The other baby, was away. This baby, is fine."

Lily did notice how the cuts seemed to stay to one side. Lily bit her bottom lip as tears of happiness fell down her face, Scorpius hugged her and the healer walked off. "Did you hear that, Lils? Parents! Us!"

Lily nodded and smiled, "I love you, Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius smiled as he kissed her, "And I love you, Lily Malfoy."

**Yeah, so okay, that was completely unrealistic, but don't comment about how unrealistic it is, please? xD It's a fanfiction, it's not the end of the world. And i've been so mean to Lily and Scorpius Lately that i felt the needed some happiness c: Well, anyways, i hope you enjoyed.**

*****FUTURE CHAPTER SPOILER ALERT******

**I solemnly swear that this baby will be born safe and healthy. xD**


	22. Home

Over the next week, as Lily felt as if she was healed completely, she grew very impatient. Scorpius rubbed her shoulder, "You'll be out soon, love."

Lily groaned, "I want to be out now. I feel fine, I'm ready to go home already!"

A healer walked in, smiling, "We love having you here, too, Lily. Well, today's your lucky day; you've been released, officially. Earlier than expected, and It may just be because we're tired of hearing you complain. The only regulations we have is if the cuts starts bleeding come back, unbearable pain, come back, and take it really easy for a while."

Scorpius laughed, "Lily? Take it easy?" I'll stay home to make sure she does."

As Scorpius walked Lily through the doors of their house, Lily basically got attacked by Kelly and groaned, "Kelly, I'm still fragile.

Kelly back away, obviously terrified, "I'm so sorry!"

Lily only laughed, "I was joking. But maybe just a wee bit easier on the run hugs?"

Lexi nodded, "And I know someone who's been waiting to give you a hug!" And Liliana ran out and gave Lily a big hug, Lilys hearts just about melted and she went to pick her up.

Scorpius stopped her before Kelly could, "Don't you dare, Lily."

"She's my niece," Lily growled.

Liliana shook her head, "Au'ny 'ily no pick me up!"

"Even Ana knows, Lily," Kelly teased.

Lily crossed her arms and went to do the dishes, but Kelly ran in front of her, "I got those!"

"Okay . . . " So then Lily went to go out in the living room to vacuum and was stopped by Albus.

He looked at her, eyes lit up and grinning, he hugged her tightly, but not too tightly, "Lily, you're home!"

Lily laughed, "And glad to be," she went to get the vaccum but Albus grabbed that. Lily stopped away, her hands on her hips, "What am I allowed to do around here?!"

Scorpius kissed her forehead, "Why don't you go take a nap love?"

"I've been i a hospital bed for a bloody week, i didn't come home just so I could be forced into another bed!"

"I'll come up with you, alright love?"

Lily nodded, "Fine," and they both headed upstairs. Lily sat on the bed and Scorpius sat next to her. Lily took his hand and put it on her stomach, "We have a baby in there."

Scorpius nodded as he smiled and kissed her cheek, "Get some rest, love."

"We still did lose a baby, you know," Lily said softly, holding back tears. "I'm grateful we still have him or her," she said, looking down at her stomach, "But one of our children is still gone."

Scorpius pulled Lilys head on his chest and stroked her hair, "I know, love. I know. It'll be okay, though."

Lily sighed as she closed her eyes and still rested on Scorpius' chest, "I love you."

Scorpius kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

Turns out, weather she wanted to admit it or not, Lily was tired. She fell asleep right on Scorpius. He let her lay on him for a while and then slowly slid her head onto a pillow and walked out of the room. He stood in the doorway and watched her for a few minutes, not believing he actually almost lost the love of his life. He jumped as Albus patted him on the back.

As if Albus could read Scorpius' mind, he said, "She's fine now."

Scorpius nodded as he took a last look at Lily and walked away, but he noticed Albus standing in the doorway, "You alright?"

Albus nodded, "It's just, that's my baby sister, ya know? James and I have spent our whole lives trying to protect Lily from everything, we never thought anything like this could happen," He half smiled at Scorpius and walked down the stairs, as did Scorpius.

Kelly smiled as she leaned over the stove, cooking, "You guys do know that Lily is not allowed to do anything around here and just because i'm a woman doesn't mean I'm doing it all, right?"

Albus and Scorpius nodded just as James walked through the door, he grinned as Harry and Ginny walked in behind him. Ginny hugged Scorpius, "Where's my baby girl?" She asked.

"Sleeping," Scorpius said, to Ginnys disappointment.

Ginny nodded, "Doesn't surprise me, poor girl had got to be so tired after everything."

"And being pregnant isn't anyway walk in the park, as you would know, Ginny," Kelly said.

Ginny, Harry, and James all sat down around the table, as Lily made her way down the stairs, yawning and carrying a box, James ran up to her quicker than lightning and took the box from her, "Lily! Don't do that!"

Lily blinked, "It's a box."

"It has to be at least ten pounds, no."

Lily groaned, "Can I not do anything around here?! You guys are acting like I shouldn't even be lifting a finger! I don't want to be useless!"

James brought her into a hug, "Lily, you are not useless."

"I am if I can't do anything around here!"

"You will be able to soon enough, but, you just got out of the hospital and you're pregnant, okay? Take it easy."

Lily ignored him and looked to her parents, "Mum, dad? What're you doing here?" she asked, hugging both of them.

Ginny smiled, "Just wanted to see my baby girl," and she put her hand on Lilys stomach, "And my grandbaby," But Ginny looked up at Lily as soon as her hand hit Lilys stomach, you could feel the inflamed scars through her shirt.

Lily shook her head, "It's fine, mum."

Ginny nodded and smiled as she whispered to Harry. Lily rolled her eyes, "So, dad, when I come back to work tomorrow -"

"Tomorrow, are you nuts?!" Scorpius said.

"You aren't going back tomorrow," James stated.

Harry looked at Lily gently, "Lils, wait a couple of weeks alright?"

"No! I'm going back tomorrow and you can't stop me!" Lily shouted, storming up to her room. She heard a knock on her door as she sat on her bed, "Go away," she mumbled.

The door opened, Kelly came in and shut the door behind her. She sat beside Lily, "Lily, I know how you feel."

"No you don't, Kelly," Lily said, sitting up and staring Kelly in the eyes, "You don't know what's it's like to be kidnapped. You don't know what it's like to have some girl you've never met make giant gashes across your stomach, and then your good friend freaking out because he has no wand to save you. What it's like to be an inch away from death. You don't know what it's like knowing that because some dumb chick used sectumsempra on you, your life is changed forever because you lost a baby," Lilys voice became shaky as tears started coming down her face, "I was suppoused to have twins! Two boys, two girls, and boy and a girl, should've been in my family! I should be buying matching little outfits and two of everything! But no, now i only need one crib, I only need to buy one of everything, and there's always going to be a hole in my family, don't you dare tell me you know how it feels!"Kelly tried to hug Lily, but she backed away, "I just need to be alone," Kelly nodded as she left. Lily sighed as kelly left the room and she heard another knock, "Come in."

She found Lysander at the door and sat up immediately, she ran over and hugged him, she hadn't seen him since the first day she was in the hospital, and she didn't remember much from it, "How are you doing?"

Lysander nodded, "I'm here on ministry business. I'm to inform you that Lucy and Marie will be undergoing a trial tomorrow and your presence is wanted."

"Lysander, i'm sorry, but i'm not dropping charges on Marie."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Lils. I broke up with her."

"Lysander, why? You loved her. You risked your life for her."

Lysander looked away from Lily, "No. I was never in any danger. I risked your life for her."

"You had no choice."

"I sure as hell did."

"Well, you did the right thing, we're all alive now."

"No, you're baby is dead."

"Ly, lets not -"

"You're right, Lily, i'm sorry. The hearing is at 10 tomorrow morning," Lysander told her as he begun to walk away.

Lily stopped him, "I'll be at work, though."

Lysander turned around to Lily and sighed, "You're dad won't let you back to work for at least another month, you know that. I'll see you there, Lily."

Lily flopped down on her bed. _I don't want to see them again._


	23. Trial

Lily walked into the room where the hearing was taking place, with Scorpius putting his arm around her waist. He knew she didn't want to face them and that it was really hard for her, so he was going to be there for her, no matter what. They watched the trial until Lily was called up to testify. Lily looked at Scorpius hesitantly, then went down. She was terrified. She didn't want to face this again. She didn't want to look at the faces of the people who were responsible for her babys death. She did however, want them to pay, tremendously.

"Lily Luna Malfoy?" Lily was asked.

Lily gulped, as she sat up straight and tall and looked as well put together as she could manage, "Yes, ma'am."

"Can you describe what injuries you faced as a result of the kidnapping?"

Lily nodded as she drew a deep breath, thinking about all them pain and suffering she, not to mention her family went through, "I didn't suffer any major injuries until Marie used Sectumsempra on me-"

"Why did someone not simply heal you, with Maries or thier own wand?"

Lilys voice became shaky as she closed her eyes to keep any tears from coming out, she recalled the scence like it was right now and she was still there, on the ground bleeding out, "Lucy disarmed Marie, and refused to help me. She said to for me die."

"Healers say it's a wonder you were not killed, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you suffer any permanant injuries?"

Lily thought about what she was asked, and anwsered honestly, "Somewhat," and it was the truth, after all. It may have not been a permanant physical injurie, but, it was something that would stay with her the rest of her life.

"And what would you mean by that?"

"I lost a baby as a result. I was going to have twins, but one of them died," Lily admitted, finally letting a tear drip down her cheek as a swarm of emotions rushed through her head. She really wasn't ready for this.

"Do you believe that Marie intended to do any harm?"

"May I go into further detail, ma'am?"

"Yes, you may."

Lily drew in a dep breath, "Marie said that she did that to me because she thought i was Lucy, but, look at us! Lucy has pitch black hair, I have flaming red had bright blue eyes, have chocolate brown eyes. I don't think she mistook me for Lucy."

"Can you think of a motive?"

"She got kidnapped because Lucy wanted me. Maybe she felt bitter, I don't know -"

"That's enough, thank you, ."

Lily nodded as she ran back to Scorpius, sat next to him and leaned against him. The trial started dragging out so long that Lily fell asleep.

_Lily was in a room, nothing but four white walls enclosed around her. She looked around, seeing nothing, until a redheaded beauty appeared, "Rose!" Lily gasped as she ran up and hugged her cousin, "But . . You're-"_

_ "Dead, I know," Rose said, smiling, "I'm sorry for bothering you, but Lily, you need to be aware of something."_

_ Lily tilted her head curiously, "You'd never bother me, Rosie. What is it?"_

_ Rose drew in a deep breath, "Liliana isn't Albus' daughter."_

_ "You're dead, you came here to tell me that why?"_

_ "There's more to it than that, Lily."_

_ "And what more is there?"_

_ "Lilianas father. . .Is James."_

_ "Wait, what?! Does Kelly and James know this?!"_

_ "Kelly just found out. She doesn't plan on telling James or anyone."_

_ "But this is just a dream."_

_ "Sure, Lily, it is a dream, but, I'm also dead. How else can I talk to you?" Then Rose kissed Lily on the cheek._

_ "But, this isn't real, it's just happening inside my head!" Lily protested._

_ Rose smiled, stroking Lilys hair, "Of course it's happening in your head, Lily. But why should that mean it's not real?"_

Lily awoke with a jolt. Scorpus whispered to Lily, "They just annouced the verdict. They're both going to Azkaban, Lily. Lucy for 10 years, Marie for six months."

Lily was pale and petrified as they both walked out, "Good."


	24. Mix up

Lily walked into her house, angry. She was alone, as Scorpius had to take off to work after the hearing. Lily began doing dishes when Kelly walked through the door, "Lily, what -"

"You bitch!" Lily yelled, turning her way, "I know!"

Kelly froze, "I don't know what -"

"LILIANA ISN'T ALBUS'!"

"What are you -"

"Don't treat me like i'm stupid, Kelly!"

Tears came down Kellys face, "L-Lily, I'm sorry!"

"And with my other brother, really?!"

"Lily, I didn't-"

"Get out of my house."

"Hey, what's going on?" Albus asked as he walked through the door with Scorpius.

Lily groaned, "I thought you two weren't suppoused to be home until later."

"We got off early . . . . What's going on?" Scorpius asked, curiously.

Kelly shook her head, "Lily, please, i'm begging you."

"Tell him, now," Lily said, coldly.

Kelly shook her head, "Everythings so perfect, please, no-"

"Tell him or I will!"

"Tell who what?" Albus asked.

Kelly shook her head, so Lily looked to Albus, "You aren't Lilianas father."

Albus went as pale as anyone possibly could and looked to Kelly, "What . . . .Kelly, who . . . Why would you . . ." Albus thought about the last year and a half he's raised Liliana as his own.

"Albus, Please," Kelly said as she tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but Albus just backed up.

"TELL ME!" Albus bellowed wth tears in his eyes.

Kelly breathed heavily and unevenly as she paced and ran her hand through her hair, "Lily, I hate you!" Kelly said as she tackled Lily to the ground.

Lily, being caught completely off gaurd and being weak as she was, was pinned to the floor as Kelly pounded on lily with her fist. Albus pulled Kelly off Lily as Scorpius knelt down beside her. Lily sat herself up against the wall and gasped, while she held her stomach. One on her cuts had been bleeding lightly and she thought about her baby.

Scorpius noticed the blood, and held Lily as he raged at Kelly, "She's pregnant and just out of the hospital, you dumb ass!"

Kelly gasped as she realized what she just did. She back up to the doorway with hr hand over her mouth, "Liliana is James'!" Kelly yelled, crying as she ran out the door and disapparated.

Albus looked down at Lily, in schock, "She's lying."

Lily shook her head, "I'm so sorry, Al."

Al sat down beside Lily, and Liliana came running into the room. She grinned as she saw Albus, "Dada home!" She yelled, giggiling as she collasped on Albus' lap, hugging him.

Albus burst into tears as he held Liliana close to him and stroked her hair, "She'll always be my daughter."

Lily patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Of course she will."

Scorpius sighed as Lily bleeding, as little as it was, didn't stop, "We need to go back to -"

"No," Lily said, firmly. "They'll probably admit me again!"

"They'll seal the wound up and make sure our baby is okay."

Lily nodded as Scorpus helped her up and they made their way up the door.

****INSERT HORIZONTAL LINE HERE****

Lily smiled as the healer announced, "It's a girl!"

Scorpius hugged Lily, and Lily kept her hand on her now obvious baby bump. She was already five months, and was awfully big. Her and Scorpius were going to be suprised by the sex of the baby, but, they decided today the didn't want to wait four and a half more months. They walked out together, hand in hand. Lily kept a hand on her stomach still, as it was now habit for her, "A daughter," Lily said, brightly, "A baby girl!"

Scorpius smiled as he held Lily by the waist now and put a hand over her stomach, "I can't wait to meet little Rosie Astroria Malfoy!"

Lily smiled at the mention of her daughters name. She loved it, she really loved it a lot. She thought it was beautiful, "Only a few more months then she can come out whenever she wants."

Scorpius smiled as he apparated the both home. Lily walked over to the counter where a note was waiting, adressed to her. She opened it to read:

_Your daughter won't be safe as long as you two live. We are out, and we seek revenge._

_ ~L&L_

Lily looked at Scorpius as his glance uestioned her, "It um, it's nothing, really."


	25. Thank you and goobye

_**4 months later:**_

Lily held on tightly to her 1 week old daughter as she stroked the little hair she had softly, "Mummy loves you, daddy loves you. We all love you, Rosie. We love you so very much."

The baby, barely old even to smile, just tugged at her mothers fingers. Even though she was only a child, she knew something was wrong. She drooled on her mothers chest and silently cried.

"I wish I could be around to hear your first words, to see you crawl, to see you walk, and to see you grow up into the beautiful woman I know you will. But, Mummy has to go now," Lily wiped away a tear from her face as she put her daughter in the crib and kissed her for the very last time. She knew this was the only way. They'd start threatening the people she loved if she didn't give in. She looked into the beautiful green eyes of her redheaded daughter. She left the note for Albus that read:

_I'm sorry you lost your daughter, Al. I'm sorry Liliana was James'. And I'm sorry you and Kelly got divorced and Kelly lives somewhere else now and James is back at home. I really wish you two could make up. That's aside the point, though. The point is I'd love for you to raise my baby girl. Scorpius is already dead. By the time you read this, I will be, too. I love you so much, Al. You've been my rock, and I hope it's not too much to ask if you could be Rosies'._

_ ~Lily Luna Malfoy_

Lily bravely walked out the door where she knew she faced her death. She saw Scorpius' body laying infront of her and broke down, bending over and stroking his hair. Lily looked up to Lorca, who had somehow escapd from Azkaban with Lucy. The two were now a happy couple on the run from the ministry. Both had one goal in mind; to rid the world of Lily and Scorpius Malfoy.

"Lily, I'm sorry, but it needs to be done," Lorcan said, actually feeling regret as Lily walked towards him. This girl, he had once loved. He still loved her but he needed to move on with his life. He could never have Lily, but he couldn't move on with Lucy with Lily and Scorpius walking around with a daughter. He felt tears form in his eyes as he raised his wand towards Lily.

Lily put up her hand, "Wait," she said, as she sat on the floor. Lucy and Lorcan looked at her, confused, but, everything made sense when she made her way over to Scorpius and put herself in his arms. She was ready. She was ready to die. Lorcan and Lucy had said they'd go after anyone, incluing Rosie, if they did not give themselves up. Scorpius ran outside to his death, wanting to give time for Lily and Rosie to get out, he met his immediate death. But, Lily knew that the only way to fully protect her daughter was to give up. Those two, they were ruthless. Lily felt a tear fall down her cheek as she layed her head on Scorpius' chest.

"Have any last words, Malfoy?" Lucy asked, with a sneer on her face.

Lily nodded, "Rosie Astoria Malfoy and Scorpius malfoy, I love you both with all my heart," she closed her eyes and felt a tear drip down her cheek as a get of green light flew her way. She expected an impact, but, it didn't come.

She opened her eyes to find herself standing up, wrapped in Scorpius' arm. Suprisingly, they weren't in any sort of white room like Lily had expected, they were at the scence. Lorcan looking teary eyed at Lilys body, Lucy trying to drag him away, and when they finally went away, Albus showed up.

Albus looked around to see if anyone was there, and then he looked down at Lily and Scorpius. He sank to his knees as he stared at their bodies. How could this happen? His best friend, the one he spent all of Hogwarts with, was gone. His partener in work, wouldn't show up there anymore. He'd never near his carefree laugh again. He was gone. And Lily, his baby sister. He'd spent his whole life protecting her. He' do anything for her, she was his girl. He'd go to the ends of the earth and back for her. He enjoyed seeing her bright smile as she walked into work everyday. He'd almost lost her once and his world came crashing down, but this time, she was gone for good. He looked at the both of them, in each others arms, of course that was the way they'd both go.

Lily frowned as she looked at her brother, "I hate to leave him," she told Scorpius, laying her head on his chest, as she'd always done.

Scorpius rubbed her shoulder, "He'll be alright, we should go say goodbye to Rosie," as they headed up to Rosies room, and each of them gave the smiling Rosie a kiss, Albus followed, relieved to find the baby alright. He broked down as he read the note. Scorpius saw the bright light in the doorway, he montioned to it, "Shall we go?"

Lily took one last look at her baby, her little angel, and her brother, who'd been there for her for almost twenty years. She smiled as she kissed her brother on the cheek, "Goodbye," she said as. Albus touched his cheek where a cool breeze had just occurred, he swore he heard someone whisper. Lily walked into the light with Scorpius forever with the love of her life, accepting her fate, for whatever it was.

**So, I would like to thank all of you lovely people who have stuck with this FF until the end. I didn't really have the time to continue this right now and felt this was a way i could end it. So sorry, I cried when I wrote this because I got all emotionally attached and yeah. Well, thank all you again and please don't rip my head off for this. I will be putting up another Scorlily story soon (:**


End file.
